12 days of Christmas: A very Snarry Story
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: Over the next 12 days Snape and Harry are sent to gift one another without the other knowing, at least for now. Shall we see what happens as the two decide on gifts and more? Let the feelings fly in this epic 12 days of Christmas story! I will be posting 2-3 times a week until the final chapter is posted on Christmas!
1. How it all began

Chapter 1:

"My dear boy," Dumbledore said with a smile and a smirk in his eye "are you excited for the 12 days of Christmas to begin?"

Snape looked up at his mentor with a look that, if looks could kill, would have laid the elder man on his back. "I don't know why you decided on a task that forces us to interact with the students in a way that may cause us harm."

"Harm, my dear boy!" Dumbledore laughed at this as if it was most amusing. "It is no harm. Besides, most professors will get other professors to gift. I am only including the professors among the students because there is no reason that we should exclude each other in these circumstances. It is all unity my dear boy. We don't want students believing they are below professors in a time when everyone is fighting the same battle. Since the names will be chosen based on compatibility, which takes age into thought as well, will mean that no one below 5th years will be able to get professors and so forth."

Snape shrugged. "As long as I don't get some bratty Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to gift, things will be fine."

Snape looked down to the table and his food as Dumbledore walked over to his spot. The next 12 days were the days before the students would go home for Christmas. They'd have fun in between classes and enjoy goods and foods that the school provided. Dumbledore decided that this year he wanted to do a '12 days of Christmas' based on the muggle song that he'd found interest in. Of course Dumbledore found interest in something that talked about random things like maids a milkin and whatever else that song talked about.

The kids were all laughing and joyful. It was a horrid time of the year to be a teacher. At least in Snape's opinion. He hated watching the students having a wondrous time despite what was happening in the world. Everyone knew that Voldemort was getting stronger and times of festivity were clouded in darkness because no one knew when their last day would be. But all Dumbledore could think of was making people happy. Snape sighed, annoyed. It doesn't make sense to try to make people think that they have a chance with whoever they were compatible with. But then again, perhaps Snape's paper would come out blank, since Snape was pretty sure he wasn't compatible with a human being, let alone anyone at Hogwarts. If he got someone like Dumbledore, he would likely not participate.

Dumbledore wasn't giving much notice for the drawing, since it was already supper time and everyone was waiting at their tables, rather than going back to their dorms, waiting for the announcement that they knew was going to come today. Finally Dumbledore finished a treacle tart and stood up, looking at everyone in the great hall.

"Good evening everyone. Today I announced that we would be doing a 12 days of Christmas gifting event. For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, we still want you to participate because it's all about fun and unity. No one knows who they will get, which house they will be from, or even what year. And we even have the professors taking part as well! Don't worry, it's more about being kind and making someone happy. So if you don't know your person well, watch them. Take notes. You have 12 days to come up with something that will make them happy and will make them smile. I believe that miracles can happen, and perhaps friends will be made from this. Maybe even more. This is the most amazing time of year for anyone and everyone. And now, to get your names!"

A loud amount of cheering erupted from the crowd as Houselves came out from the halls with magic parchments, enchanted to show the name of the person who was most compatible to them. Each student would have someone different. And everyone's name would be used. Meaning that if Draco Malfoy got stuck with some first year Hufflepuff girl, well, Snape actually felt sorry for that person. Still, based on the enthusiasm, it seemed like people were excited for the event, no matter who they got. A houself handed Snape his paper, which he decided not to look at yet.

After the names were handed out, Dumbledore stood up again, hushing the crowd. "Now, I want you all to remember the rules I put in place. There is to be no hinting at who you have to anyone. You must give a gift each of the 12 days. It doesn't have to be 8 of something for the eighth day, but I do believe that would be the most fun. If your person figures you out from your gifts, then you may reveal yourself, however you still must gift them through day 12. Other than that, no rules. Have fun!"

Snape noted a disappointed look on a few students faces who obviously either wanted to gloat about their person or scoff at them. Snape decided while students were filing out to check the name on his parchment. It would only show once and then be blank after. He opened it and then closed his eyes, frowning. He would rather it had been blank. He didn't want to see the name that was on the parchment. He'd made a point to not show any affection towards his giftee.

'Harry Potter'

Snape lowered his head onto the table and noticed a couple of teachers watching him. Obviously they thought he had gotten a blank parchment based on his reaction.

Harry made his way back to his rooms quietly. Hermione and Ron were very quiet as well. They didn't know if they'd gotten each other or not and that was the issue between them. Now that they were dating, Hermione was very strict about making sure they showed each other how they felt. If they hadn't gotten each other, hadn't shown the compatibility that she was sure they had, she'd probably burst a vein since she thought herself smart enough to know who she was most compatible with. But Harry hadn't been so sure and had warned her before they went down to the Great Hall about the possibility that she'd get someone else. She'd scoffed, but the look when she looked at her paper spoke more than if she'd said anything. She hadn't gotten Ron. That didn't mean Ron hadn't gotten her, but it didn't matter in this case, because until day 12, they wouldn't know for sure who had gotten them either.

Harry was quiet for a different reason. He hadn't wanted to guess who he's get, but he had been hoping and praying for one person. The person he'd begun to like since the beginning of last year. Someone who knew probably more about him than anyone else. But also someone Harry was scared to get, because he wasn't sure that his giftee would like his gifts. Not that he had all of them yet, but at least he had ideas. The next few days would be more than interesting. In his mind Harry remembered looking at his paper and then smiling. Hermione was curious who he'd gotten, but in no way would he be able to tell her why he was so happy when he looked down at his paper and saw 'Severus Snape'. Snape had been a pain in the ass to him all these years, but something remained constant. He never took it easy on Harry. And he actually cared about Harry's sanity, despite his rude and hateful demeanor. He'd helped Harry more than once to find his place in the world. And Harry could not be more pleased that even in a small way he could repay him. The thing that scared Harry most was the fact that he'd have to reveal himself. He couldn't let the professor know his true feelings. Besides, what would his friends think if he ever did reveal his true feelings for their professor.

"Ugh!" Harry found himself frustrated, which caused his friends to look at him. Harry found himself looking at them, not sure what to say. "Either of you want to play wizards chess?" Harry asked, deciding not to let the emotions and thoughts get to him.

"Sounds good mate!" Ron said with a smile. It was decided, which meant Harry could think about his gifts for Snape over a game that would hopefully be more than just Ron beating him easily.

"Well, I think we should think about what to give our giftees." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

"Think while we play Mione." Ron said with a smirk. "We can think later. Besides, I already have ideas for all my days."

"Seriously Ronald, it cannot be that easy."

"Or it can." Ron said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Harry. "Do you need time to think about your giftee mate?"

"I figured I'd think while we played." Harry said honestly. Ron smiled and put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "See Mione, someone who has real priorities."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get my first gift prepared."

Nearly all first day gifts would be handmade or something prepared before a trip to Hogsmeade which would happen for all years tomorrow. The professors had decided that they would give all students the day to prepare their gifts the following day. It was a risk, bringing all the students together, but it worked. And Harry knew how he was going to spend it for the most part. There were a few gifts that needed the kinks worked out. His day 1 gift was one of them.

Ron made his way over to a table, taking over it as quickly as he could, making room for him, Harry and the game. The others were talking in hushed tones around them as if the gifting game made everything different. And maybe it had. Until day 12, no one was going to be sure.

The game went by and by the time it was over, Ron had made the room boisterous and happy again. He was always so animated with Wizards chess, especially when he was winning. "Gotcha Harry!" He yelled as he took Harry's king. "Whose next?"

Harry grinned and shook his head, standing and letting a 3rd year boy take his spot. Little chance that he'd be able to beat Ron, but still, it was his battle.

Harry had a sudden idea of what he wanted to do for his first gift, but he needed help. He needed some of his connections to make things happen. He made his way up the stairs and to his room. Sitting on his bed, he formed a letter and then made his way to the owlery to send his request off.

Snape made a run out of the castle. He had a distinct advantage of being a professor while getting his gifts together. He'd already had a few ideas of what to get Potter, but when it came to a boy who had so much going for him, Snape knew he'd have to be creative. So he would be. He quickly made his way to his destination.


	2. day 1

Day 1:

Snape was waiting for supper when he noticed an owl fly towards him. Most students and professors already received their gifts throughout the day. He'd assumed his person had forgotten about him. Then suddenly there was two more owls headed his way. Each dropped a gift in front of him. He reached forward and began to open the first gift and frowned. A box labeled 'condoms' sat in front of him. He shook his head and opened the next. A åchocolate frog card was in the second. He didn't even want to look at who it was. He had near all of the cards already. He rolled his eyes. The third was a box of exploding snaps. As he opened the third gift, a fourth gift and a parchment arrived. He already knew he was an object of humiliation. people were watching him open his gifts. He shook his head and stood up, grabbing the gifts and the parchment and walking swiftly out of the dining room.

Harry frowned. He didn't expect anyone else to try to gift the professor. The only gift from him was the chocolate frog card. He'd had it specially made for the professor and even so, he now wished he'd done more. The professor hadn't even passed a second glance at the card. He could feel his stomach drop and sighed. "I think I am going to head up to bed. I don't think I am getting a gift tonight."

"I'm sorry mate." Ron said with a frown. "But at least you stayed long enough to watch someone pranking Snape. I'm really glad to see that no one took gifting the professor seriously, because he's been nothing but a pain."

Harry nodded, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "Yeah, that was… something. I bet he doesn't get anything that great. Barely anything makes him smile."

Harry realized that he couldn't do anything to make the professor happy. And now he just thought he was getting trick gifts. Harry would make up for it. He had to. He also wanted to know who sent those gifts. He didn't like that so many people had made a joke of such an event. Christmas was supposed to be a time for joy and peace. Dumbledore knew that when he set this event up. And Harry had planned to make the best of it. Now he wasn't sure how to make up for what had happened. He'd already bought his day 2 and 3 gifts, but was now rethinking what would make the professor happy. He needed to think on what would be best for himself as well.

"See you guys tomorrow." He said and walked upstairs. He decided he was going to combine his day 2 and 3 gifts and hoped that in that he could see the professor smile. If not… he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Harry reached his dorms quickly and was set to go to bed when he noticed something on his bed. He sat down and picked it up. A thing that looked like a Galleon, except for one difference, it had two heads. 'Interesting, but why?'

Unfortunately for Harry, he didn't get a note to go along with it, or anything else. He frowned. What was the gift supposed to be? He didn't need fake money, that was for sure. Maybe it was a Weasley trick he hadn't seen yet. Then again, he hoped not. He really didn't like the idea that his gifter could be his best friend. Who else would give him a weasley trick? He frowned and suddenly felt bad for Hermione. If Ron hadn't gotten her, she'd be so disappointed. Then again, there was a reason they were such good friends. If Ron was his gifter, he would try to make him happy by mentioning how much he liked the coin and keep it with him. Perhaps the coin could come in handy for making bets.

With that thought in mind, Harry decided he found the gift useful and fun. He placed it on his bedside table and smiled. He would enjoy the twelve days. He'd enjoy gifting his person and receiving gifts as he got them. When Ron came up, he didn't look in Harry's direction, but made his way to bed. It was already a bit late, but perhaps the next day would be exciting. They would have a party in the Gryffindor tower, since they didn't want to overlap with the school's events.

Harry yawned and found himself in thought about Snape. He couldn't believe that they'd come so far in time since the last year. He'd been only fifteen at the time. Now he was 16 and almost considered an adult. He felt like one, with all the responsibility that had been put on him since day one. He knew that Snape had a lot on his plate as well. Harry sighed and caught himself gazing out the window.

Snape sat in the window in his room. He gazed out at the lawn and the stars. He lay back against the windowsill. He'd left his gift on Harry's bed before going down to dinner and then before he'd gotten to the Great Hall he'd had a realization. Harry would never know that the gift was something useful and would be for 6 days. It was only a day 1 gift, but still, he'd never know exactly what it was. Snape had went to the bank to talk to the Goblins about putting money into Harry's account each day. Day 1 was 1 galleon, but it doubled every day. In the end, Harry would have over 65 thousand Galleons. It was Snape's life savings. He knew he'd never have kids or reason to use it. And the idea of giving it to the one person who was important to him, it meant the world to him to do so. Perhaps Harry would hate him for it when he found out, but the Goblins already had their orders to never return any of the Galleons. It would be Harry's as of day 6.

Snape rolled his eyes. He wished he could let Harry know why. Let him know that he trusted enough to know Harry would survive if he had his way. Both of them knew the war was coming nearer and nearer. Snape didn't expect to survive. In fact, he was probably going to be first on the list of people Voldemort would try to kill, but Snape didn't want to think about that. So he set his mind on the black-haired boy who was on his mind a lot since the previous year. A boy who had so much in his lap that he never should have had to deal with.

"Oh, how I wish I could make your life easier." Snape said and lay his head in one hand, closing his eyes.


	3. Day 2

Day 2:

At lunch, Snape watches vigilantly for the gifts he knows will arrive that day. He expects the same treatment as the day before. Why wouldn't he? He crosses his arms and watches some students getting gifts and smiling, or in the youngest Weasley's case, squealing and he frowns. He can't see himself in a position of getting a gift he would enjoy. He nibbled on a treacle tart and watched the Gryffindor table, trying to keep his eyes off of the one person who would cause his heart to race. He noticed Hermione opening a necklace and winking at Ron. Ronald rolled his eyes, but smiled, revealing himself as her gifter. 'Go figure.' Snape thought with a grin. He couldn't help but to look at Harry, who at that moment looked confused as hell. Snape tilted his head and didn't notice the owl who dropped a gift in front of him til he heard the thump and looked down.

Snape had a sickening feeling in his stomach as he noticed a second owl heading his direction. It was like yesterday already. He set the gifts to the side and waited for more. He watched some students head out and sighed. Maybe no more was coming. He may as well face it and open them. He opened the first and was pleasantly surprised to find a stirring tool. The second gift was a little larger. He opened it carefully and found a new set of vials. A fine set at that. He found himself smiling and rolled his eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry watched a smile form on their professors face and found himself grinning. He turned to Ron and pointed out the smile. "That's so unnatural!" Ron said, watching the professor. Hermione just shrugged. "At least it's not another joke gift. He didn't deserve that."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Only you'd care if he got something nice Mione."

"Obviously not the only one." Hermione scoffed. "His gifter thinks so too." She turned to Harry. "Have you gotten your gift yet?" She asked, watching him. "I know yesterday you didn't, so…"

"Oh, I did get one!" Harry said, realizing he hadn't told her. "I got a couple of joke coins. I thought there was only one, but there was a second one when I woke up this morning. Must be a Gryffindor, to be able to pull that off while I slept. Kinda a cute gift, although I fear that's all they'll give me."

"You think?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Why else would there be another there? It must be my day 2 gift. Perhaps they'll just add one a day. Sounds like something one of your brothers would have done Ronald." Harry laughed. "Unfortunately I am pretty sure you aren't my gifter now. I just have to figure out who is."

"I could help you try to find out mate." Ron said with a smile. "I'm trying to guess who each person's gifter is."

"Oh really?" Harry asked and felt a slight blush go up his cheeks. "Who do you think got stuck with Snape then?"

"Dunno. It's hard to tell when he had five people gift him yesterday. Could be anyone really. At least I know it's not the 5th year who got him the condoms."

"Fifth year?" Harry asked, wondering who had ruined his day one. "You know who got him the gag gifts?"

"Only a couple of them." Ron admitted. "Although I am still watching to see if either of them are his real gifter."

Harry nodded. "Well, I wanna help you watch. Mind telling me who to watch out for?"

Ron shrugged and nodded. "Sally Birchgrove got him a box of chocolates. She'd put a love potion in them. I thought that was amusing, but it doesn't seem like he had any. Likely he threw all his gifts out. The other one I know is Christian Alexander who is a half blood who thought it would be amusing to shake snape up with a box of condoms. I thought it was an awesome idea!"

Harry nodded and acted like he was ok with it, but in reality, those were some of the people who had ruined his day one gift and he'd get his revenge. He noticed Snape walk out and sighed. At least he'd gotten a smile today. perhaps he'd see another soon.

Snape walked to his classroom and placed them in a spot on the shelves. His special potions tools. He'd definitely make use of great gifts like these.

He then made his way up to the Headmaster's room. He had to make sure his gifts to Harry would not be an issue. However once he'd gotten done talking to the Headmaster, he felt more confident in his gifts. The Headmaster approved and wrote a note, acknowledging the safety of the gift. Snape included that along with his own note in the box. He placed a couple holes at the top for them to breath and then sent along his gift.

Harry was sitting in his dorms when the portrait opened to allow the owl access to the room. He watched it fly directly to him, placing the box in his hands before taking off. That action alone caused Harry a bit of surprise, but also caught the attention of his Housemates. He opened the box and stared down at two live albino snakes, small and dainty. He reached in and pet one lightly on the head. They both slithered up the wrist and curled around it like a bracelet.

Harry found himself slightly amused by the gesture, but also in awe. The snakes were gorgeous. He could feel their cold scales against his arm and he liked it. "Wow Harry, they're well-trained." Hermione said and watched one of them open the eyes and look at her. She wouldn't go near them though. She bit her lip. "Are we sure they're safe though?"

Harry picked up the letter and smiled. "Apparently. Dumbledore has approved of them as pets for me for my remaining years."

Hermione smiled gently and nodded. "Alright Harry. I trust his judgements."

Ron rolled his eyes. "They're kind of creepy."

"They're just snakes Ron." Harry said and held out his wrist. The snakes stayed very still and Harry managed a smile. "Go ahead and touch one. They won't harm you."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"They told me." Harry said with a laugh. He frowned at his friend's reluctance. "Trust me?"

"I trust you Harry, but I feel like your gifter is some Slytherin. And the fact that you said they left joke coins and now snakes is truly bugging me."

Harry frowned. "I-.." He didn't know what to say. "Maybe they just know me. Dumbledore did say to watch your giftees. Well, if mine knows me or has asked around, maybe they found out I was a parseltongue." Harry said, hoping to calm Ron's nerves. Ron scoffed. No success.

Harry sighed. "I'll be careful Ronald."

Harry found himself questioning the gifts himself now and he frowned. He pet the snakes gently. One stuck it's head up and gazed at him. 'You ssssmelll of fear. Do not be ssscarred of usssss.' It hissed gently and lay it's head back down.

Harry got up and walked upstairs. He needed to come up with an environment for the snakes as well as plan his next gift. Now that he'd combined two, he was short. He dropped the box on the floor and noticed another parchment fall out. He walked over and grabbed it, reading it slowly.

"Harry,

My gift for yesterday was rushed and not well planned. Tonight I wanted to make sure you understand it. You need to give the coins to the Goblins at Gringotts. The coins will then stop doubling, except in your account. They are set to double for five days.

Your secret Santa"

Harry gaped at the coins and frowned. He didn't need money. His parents had left him a good amount. Did the gifter not know that or not care? Also, what kind of student had so much money to allow that kind of gift? He sighed and thought of the possibilities. Certainly not Ron. Maybe a pureblood? Hopefully not Malfoy. Harry shuddered at the thought.

No, it couldn't be him anyways. Harry thought with relief. He wouldn't gift Harry that kind of stuff, especially not the snakes. Harry gently caressed the snakes as he thought before ushering them into his drawer at the side of his bed, to curl into for the night. He made his way back down to the party and went over by Ron and Hermione who were curled by the fire. "Enjoying the heat?" Harry asked, tilting his head and watching the two.

"Of course." Hermione said and looked at Harry. "How about you? You should go hang out with some of the Gryffindor girls. Half of them have crushes on you. Might as well put that to good use. God knows you're likely to get most wanted Bachelor of the year this year. The Prophet's been eyeing you all year and now that you're old enough, soon you'll have all the witches at your feet."

Harry felt his stomach drop at her words. It was true that he had a lot of people watching him for a potential mate. That meant whoever had him was likely to boast after the 12th day and Harry was not prepared to allow someone to claim him when it was getting so close to the war. He wasn't willing to have someone give him their heart when it was likely he wasn't going to make it past this war. He just nodded. "I'll go mingle and then I best go to bed."

Hermione nodded. "Enjoy yourself!"

Harry made his way across the room and found Neville. He smiled at his friend and grabbed a drink, before making his way over to chat. "How's your second day going? Did you get your gift?"

Neville nodded. "I got an essence that will make my flowers grow quicker." He said, smiling. Harry nodded. "That sounds nice."

"It will certainly be useful. Although I think I know who my gifter is." Harry perked up at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Luna has been taking more interest in me lately and she even came with me to watch me care for the herbology plants the other day. She wasn't exactly subtle, although it surprised me some to get the gift identifying her so quickly." Harry nodded and smiled. "You guys would make a great couple."

Neville nodded. "I think so too. Any clue who your gifter is?"

Harry shrugged. "Not a clue. Ron and Mione think it's a Slytherin though."

Ginny coughed and shook her head. "No way in hell is a Slytherin compatible with you Harry." She said and came over wrapping an arm around him, flirtingly. "Besides, who says that Slytherins are the only ones who like snakes?"

"Are you- Are you Drunk Gin?" Harry asked, frowing and not sure what to do with her. He thought of her like a sister and her arm made him really uncomfortable.

"O'ly a bit." She said, giggling. She kissed his cheek. "I just want to know whose flirting with ma' man." She said, smiling and nuzzling against his cheek. Harry pushed her away gently and looked her in the eyes.

"Ginny, I am not YOUR man. Get that through your head." She frowned and pouted a bit. "But Ha-arry..."

Harry shook his head and stood up. "You should go to bed Ginny. I am going to bed too."

"Can I join you?" She asked, winking.

Harry growled and shook his head. "I am not into you Ginny. You only want me when you're drunk. You're like a sister to me. Get to bed."

She frowned and stood up, "You are not my friend Harry." She said, growling.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to make his way towards his dorms. Ginny would likely forget all this in the morning. And he would have to live through another time of pushing her away and hating himself for it. She was like his sister and she always had been. But as his sister, he cared about her. And he definitely did not want to hurt her. He sighed and lay on his bed, closing his eyes, which were filling with tears. How could his day start so well and end so poorly?


	4. Day 3

Day 3:

Snape stared at his plate. He wasn't particularly hungry, but since someone had seemed to like sending during the meal, he knew that he needed to try to let the person see his reaction. He was slightly intimidated. He hated the feeling that he might not be making Harry happy. In fact, when the young man had arrived at breakfast that morning, he didn't even have the snakes with him. He hoped for the Snake's feelings, that Harry had at least opened the gift. The Snakes had been from a pet shop that treated animals that couldn't be released into the wild. They were too small to survive on their own in the wild, but perfectly healthy otherwise.

Snape sighed and placed his fork down, grabbing his goblet to get a sip of pumpkin juice. He took a look at Harry who was making conversation with Ron and Hermione. They seemed deep in conversation. He watched Harry smile and pat Ron on the back. The redhead blushed and looked at Hermione and shook his head. Whatever they were saying, the three were very interested in themselves. Snape looked around, just trying to not let anyone know he was watching one particular student. Harry whispered something in Ron's ear and stood up, walking out of the dining hall.

Ron and Hermione scooted closer together and Snape shook his head as Hermione nuzzled into Ron. Snape turned back to his food. He took his fork and took another bite. Owls had begun arriving and among his hopes, he still had fears of getting something from his secret santa, or anyone else for that matter. Though the day before had been a pleasant surprise. Maybe people were just joking with him for the first day. He had a history with students that wasn't exactly in the best light, so perhaps that was their way of getting back at him.

Snape watched an owl drop a paper wrapped gift with twine surrounding it and paused, looking up. People were watching him. Apparently word had gone around that he wasn't just receiving joke gifts anymore and people were interested in just who might have him. Even Snape wondered.

He snapped the twine and began opening the paper when he blanched, seeing what appeared to be one male straddling another. He coughed and turned it over, but not before Hagrid noticed. "Whatcha got?" He asked.

Snape shook his head. "Nothing. It's just another damn gag gift." Snape growled and shook his head.

Hagrid frowned and picked up the packaging which fell off revealing three male on male porn books. The look on Hagrid's face would have been priceless if it wasn't already obvious that the books were meant for Snape. He blushed furiously and shook his head. Students began giggling and pointing and whispering. It was far too much. Snape growled and looked across the hall. "I don't know who did this!" He said, waving towards the books Hagrid still held, curious and confused. "But DO NOT send me anymore gifts! None! I don't care about this 12 days of Christmas! I DO NOT WANT ANYMORE GIFTS! I GIVE UP!" Snape announced and turned and stormed out of the Hall.

Harry sat in his bed with a quill and parchment in hand. He didn't know what he wanted to write. He couldn't get the right words out. He wanted them to be meaningful, special, but he'd never told anyone his true feelings. He wasn't even sure where to begin. A while ago, he would have said that it was easy. He'd even gotten Ron and Hermione to tell each other when they had feelings for each other as soon as they knew. "Nothing will happen if you never say anything." He'd told them. Well, perhaps it was different for him. He did like an older man. He'd been finding himself thinking more and more about their professor as a potential lover once school let out, but he never truly had the guts to tell the man. Why would he? But perhaps this game Dumbledore had set up was perfect. He could let things out slowly and see if Snape reciprocated any feelings past the 12 days. And if not, Harry could always hide at his Aunt and Uncles for one Christmas at the very least.

Harry laughed at the thought and then groaned. He really wasn't sure if this was the smartest thing to do. All he knew was that he didn't want Snape to think he was completely hated. He'd given him today's gift yesterday. Now he had to come up with something new. And his something new was that he wanted to tell Snape 3 facts about how he felt about him. Even in secret, that gave Harry a little time to decide whether Snape would be happy or flip out by the idea of someone liking him as more than just a teacher or a member of the order. He wanted to let him know about his feelings.

Harry massaged circles into his forehead as he thought. Finally he placed the quill down:

'Three facts is my gift for you:

I like the way you can stand up to people and make them fear you. It makes you seem very in control of life and all things. I respect that and wouldn't mind gaining some of that control you have one day.

I like the way you smile, when you think nobody's looking, at a joke a Slytherin has said or because someone got a potion right. It's a little out of place sometimes on your face, but when it's there, it makes the room bright.

I like...'

"Harry, you won't believe what happened!" Ron said, jumping onto the bed beside Harry and looking at the parchment in his hand. He leaned over, trying to read what Harry was writing, when Harry pulled it away and put it in the drawer beside him.

"What happened?" Harry asked, ignoring his friend's disappointed look.

"Well, Snape got another gift."

"He did?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently someone thought it would be funny to send him some male nudes. Snape opened them and you should have seen the blush! He was so embarrassed! Anyways, Hagrid grabbed them and wasn't sure what they were depicting and held them up where everyone could see. It was so amusing! Well, Snape then yelled that no one should send him anymore gifts. Apparently he's done with this 12 days of Christmas. Too bad for him. I'm enjoying it."

Harry blanched at Ron's description of how Snape took it and frowned. "I don't think that's fair to him. Someone took a joke too far."

"Oh Harry, it's just a joke. Snape should just get over it."

"And how would you feel if that's what your person got you Ron?" Harry asked, angrily, standing and grabbing his quill and parchment from the drawer. "I daresay you wouldn't be too happy in his position. See you later Ronald!"

Harry stormed out and made his way up to the owlery where he finally breathed. He disliked his friend's total disregard for the Potion Master's feelings. He shook his head. At least he knew what he wanted to write though. He quickly finished his note to Snape and sent it off. The Potions Master may have said no more gifts, but hopefully he'd at least read it before throwing it out. Harry found himself shaking angrily. He had wanted to make this the best Christmas he'd have before he had to face Voldemort. Apparently, that was not something he'd get this Christmas.

Harry found himself teary-eyed, but he knew he had to feel better. He pet owls for a few minutes before heading back. He began to walk back to his dorms. On the way back he noticed a lack of students and frowned. Snape was walking the other direction and he was slightly surprised when he heard Snape say "Stop Potter. I know what you did and I will not put up with it."

"Professor, I…"

"Potter, you've already done enough damage. You have 3 hours of detention tonight. Do you want to get more?"

"No, sir." Harry felt his face fall as he looked down at his hands.

"Meet me in the Potions lab after dinner and I'll have you help me prep stuff for classes tonight. That should take you right til ten."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you then Sir."

"And Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I…" Snape paused. "Bring gloves. Some of the ingredients are slightly toxic." Snape said and turned to walk away. He clutched a parchment in his hand and shook his head. He didn't dare confirm that he'd gotten it, because when he got to the third line, he knew that he was in a terrible position. A person he didn't know was revealing far too much about feelings he couldn't ever have. He couldn't feel 'the energy that surrounds us when we talk. I know it's a little early to call it love, but I know that it feels that strong to me.' He didn't feel anything like that with anyone but Harry and he already knew that that was beyond the young boy's grasp of knowledge. The times they'd been together had been class time or Order business. So whoever sent this had feelings far too strong for Snape to take easily.

"I just hope it's not McGonagall." Snape said and put his head in his hand. He walked into his room and closed the door. He'd planned on talking to Harry tonight. Just get a feeling for what the boy had planned after school. Perhaps they'd be able to get to know each other better. Harry was getting to an age where he could make his own decisions. Dumbledore couldn't take that much away from him. He sighed. It was stupid, thinking that he could get Harry to like him during one of these stupid events Dumbledore put on. But it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Harry made his way into his dorm and lay on his bed, ignoring Ron as he tried to get his attention. He turned over and noticed that the food he had sent for for the Snakes had arrived. They had a diet that the gifter had described was ordered from a shop that provided specialty foods for animals with special needs. He pulled out one of the dead baby mice and put it in the drawer where the snakes looked up at him and then to the food. "Thankssssss." One said and curled around the dead mouse. The other looked up in anticipation as Harry grabbed the other and dropped it in. He hoped that the Aquarium he ordered for them would arrive within the next day so they could have simulated fresh air as well as other natural effects, such as bird chirping and other things they might hear outdoors. It would also simulate the time of day. Harry was sure they would like it.

He noticed Ron watching him and shrugged. "What?"

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you bloke?" He asked with slight annoyance. "I said, I'm sorry. You're right, even Snape deserves to have a decent giftee. It's too bad he's decided no one can gift him now. But that was his choice."

"I know, I know." Harry said. "Doesn't matter anyways. Apparently he thought it was me. I have detention with him tonight."

"What? That's not fair!" Ron said and walked over. "Whoever gifted him that smut should get in trouble. Not you!"

"I know. But apparently he thinks it was me. Can't change Snape's mind if he's got it set."

"We know that's true." Ron said with a sigh, thinking on Snape's poor judgement with the Gryffindor house. "Maybe you could go to Dumbledore and tell him that Snape's punishing you unfairly!"

"No. I don't need to cause more issues between Snape and me. I'll go and suffer through detention."

"Well, don't let it get you too down Mate." Ron said and hugged Harry close to him. "We can play exploding snaps after!"

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said and rolled his eyes. He nudged Ron. "So what did you get Hermione."

"Mate!" Ron said and his eyes got wide. He looked at Harry with a frown. "You knew?"

"Only you could get her those books she'd like. No one else would know of books she didn't have." Harry said with a laugh. "Besides, the looks she makes when she gets them kinds of gives it away. She knows too, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ron said with a frown. "I thought it would be somewhat secret. Ah well, at least she likes them."

Harry shrugged. "At least you got someone easy to gift. My person is harder than I thought."

"Can I help?"

"Not really." Harry said with a frown. Nor would he tell Ron that Snape was his giftee. "I'll think of something."

"Well, if there's anything I can do mate, let me know."

"Will do. Hey Ron… remember those students we were talking about who gifted Snape. Who were they again? I need to get more creative like them." He said and grinned. Ron would never understand, but Harry was happy to listen as he excitedly told Harry all about the students who had pranked their professor.

"It was so hilarious to see his face!" He said.

"Yeah." Harry said, struggling to show the same excitement.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked Harry, worry crossing his face.

"I'm fine Ron. Just feeling stressed about detention tonight."

"It'll come and go Mate. Just one night, right? And you're not polishing anything."

"True!" Harry said with relief. "Although working with his potions ingredients is very daunting. Can you imagine if I make a mistake?"

"Then let it blow up in his face and not yours." Ron laughed at his own joke. Harry managed to crack a fake smile.

"I guess. Anyways, we should get to class. No need for him docking points too!" Harry said.

"True. Mione would kill me if we lost points this close to the holidays. Teachers are harsher then. You'd think they'd be nicer. You know, Holiday spirit and all."

Harry shook his head and grabbed his textbooks and equipment. "Let's go."

He didn't dare think about a detention with snape, because in reality he was slightly looking forward to it. He'd not had the time to really talk to him and perhaps he'd get his chance.

Later that night as Harry was walking to his dorms he thought about the detention he'd just come from. Snape and him had gotten along decent. Snape hadn't even made fun of him when he'd accidentally tried cutting the herbs with the wrong side of the blade! It had been an amusing mistake that had them both laughing. Harry was surprised with the Potion Master's mood. For getting pranked and picked on during this event, he was in a better mood than Harry had ever seen him. Harry had talked about his life growing up, ignoring the Dursleys as much as he could. He'd told Snape how he could cook (but this was before the knife incident. It was possible Snape didn't believe that now). When Snape asked about his plans for after school, Harry had paused. He didn't have any. He wasn't allowed to. He would do what he had to for this war, but that wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Snape was quick to change the conversation. He'd allowed Harry to pick a topic. Somehow foods that they couldn't stand and strange quirks came up. All in all, detention hadn't been horrible. Snape had been a good sport, despite thinking Harry had sent one of those heinous gifts. He sighed. He would not be happy when he met the person who sent the gift for that day. Harry had had plans before, but now they were ruined. He just hoped that Snape would forgive his gifter. But for now, Harry had no way to get Snape to do so. He wasn't about to ask him to, because that would give him away. And after the letter he had sent, he was NOT revealing himself.

Harry made his way to bed and when he fell asleep he found himself dreaming of himself and Snape in a cottage doing potions together. Harry looked older, maybe 30. As they were finishing it a little boy ran into the room and hugged him and then Snape.. "I love you daddies!" Harry smiled in his sleep.

Snape lay in bed thinking about the detention. Things had not gone too horribly. He would not say Potter was the best with Potions ingredients, but he could probably be taught. He smiled and remembered the knife incident. He had to say, if he didn't know better, he'd think potter was distracted. Perhaps detention wasn't the best gift he could have given Harry, but he had thoroughly enjoyed the conversation to a point. He only wished he hadn't asked Harry about the future. Harry had gone pale. Was the future really so horrible in the young boy's mind? Snape sighed. He only hoped his future gifts would be better. At least one thing had come out of the detention. He'd gained some information that would be useful for the next day's gift.


	5. Day 4

Day 4:

Harry sat at lunch and watched as Snape sat there with a frown. He didn't like seeing Snape being so hurt by the senders that he couldn't accept a present. Even Harry's day was ruined by those who sent in poor thought. Harry couldn't bring his fork to his mouth, while he was feeling like a part of his day was ruined by the actions of others. He needed to get back at them and make them understand that it was NOT ok to ruin not only Snape's Christmas, but also his gifters. Did they really think no one would want to gift Snape in a truly meaningful way? Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"Just a long day. I wasn't even able to concentrate on potions. I feel like I'm falling behind."

"You could always ask Snape to help tutor you?" Hermione suggested with a small frown. Even she didn't believe that was an option. Even if Harry did somehow get up the courage to ask his professor, he knew what the answer would be. He didn't feel like being called an idiot or moron at this time of year when he was trying to be happy. When he was trying to make a point to someone who would never care or feel the same way.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't feel like torture right now when all I'm trying to do is be happy like you and Ron."

"Aww, that's sweet Harry. Did you get someone to gift that could possibly turn into something else?"

"Possibly." Harry said and bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything else.

"I didn't even know you had a crush!" Hermione squealed and hugged him, a look of excitement on her face. "Maybe I can help you come up with a good gift for her?"

"Um..." Harry felt his face turning red and he turned, trying to make himself not to think of Snape being the girl in any relationship. But oh, that was an image he now couldn't get out of his head. He found himself laughing. "You know what Hermione, that would be great. Perhaps you could help me with another project too so that I'm not the only one feeling like this Christmastime is not going well."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Snape's been looking so down lately and it makes me feel like the students at this school aren't able to take this seriously. For me to enjoy it, I want everyone to."

"Oh Harry, that's a great idea!" Hermione looked so excited. "I don't mind helping out with something like that."

"Mione'." Ron looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "It's not like he's not getting anything he doesn't deserve!"

"Ronald, if you really believe that, you need your head checked. Harry's in the Christmas spirit, so why aren't you?" Hermione looked at him with a little bit of hurt as if what he said was saying was hurting her.

"I am 'Mione." Ron frowned. "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Really Ron, I think I just need to borrow Hermione for a bit to get some ideas. Neither of you need to be involved. I just want help coming up with something to make people celebrate this wonderful time of year." Harry felt himself beginning to blush again, so he used that moment to get up. "We'll meet up after class tonight Hermione!" He said and walked out. Hermione watched him leave and smiled.

"Well, it is nice to see Harry with a crush!"

"A crush?" Ron asked, confused. "All he talked about was making Snape happy."

"Well, duh. In order to feel love, you need to see happiness around you. I was the same way when falling in love with you. I want Harry to be happy and if what he wants for that is to make Snape happy, I say we do it. I mean, that sullen face really is bringing down a lot of people."

Ron looked at the teacher table. "How can you tell? He looks the same as always to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head. He looked at her. "What was that for?!"

Snape noticed a bit of tension at the Gryffindor table and frowned when Harry left. Perhaps he'd been disappointed that he hadn't gotten a gift yet. Snape had wanted to give Harry a gift himself, but that would give him away. He had decided on a better way to do so. Harry would find a letter upstairs that would have him wandering the halls. Snape just had to run into him while he was heading to get his secret santa gift.

He stood and walked out of the hall.

Harry got to his dorm and noticed a note taped to the window.

'Harry,

Just so you know, your friends are not the only ones who know a lot about you. I don't know everything, but I'd love to know so much more. You are a very handsome young man who's had a lot on his plate. I don't think you've taken the time to think about what you'd like to do in your future, but I know one thing that would make it awesome. My gift today is right next to the forbidden forest, hidden by a pile of your favorite flowers.'

Harry frowned and bit his lip. No one knew his favorite flower. Mostly because he never said them out loud. His favorite was a Lily, which he didn't tell anyone because it hurt so much, being his mother's name and all. It hurt, but they were beautiful, just like her. Harry felt a slight flutter of pain. He didn't want to go down and see if the person was right or wrong. If they were wrong, then he'd feel bad for being so closed off. If they were right... he'd feel like he was ignoring someone special enough to know him despite his quietness.

Harry held the letter in his hand and walked down the stairs. As he was walking Snape walked by. Harry remembered Hermione's advice. "P-professor." Harry asked, stopping suddenly, looking at him.

"Yes Potter?" Snape asked, looking surprised.

"I have been having trouble concentrating on Potions lately and I..."

"Not surprised Potter. You never really have."

Harry felt his face go white. He didn't need this. He didn't want to feel like he'd disappointed Snape again. He shook his head. "Nevermind. Hope you have a happy 12 days of Christmas Professor." Harry was about to turn and walk away when Snape stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Potter. I didn't mean that." Snape's tone was tense, as if saying so hurt him. "What did you need Potter?"

"I was just..." Harry found himself looking at the Professor. Snape had crossed his arms once more, taking contact off Harry. He decided to get it out. "I was wondering if you'd tutor me in potions." He felt himself shaking some. He could be let down much more easily by Snape than anyone else.

"You want me to tutor you Potter? What makes you think I'd want to take the time out of my busy schedule to tutor you?"

"I-I didn't think..."

"No Potter, you didn't. I will tutor you. Honestly I don't need to see another student fail. Despite how I feel about you, I think you need to learn this for your future. Whether you ever use the things I teach you, which although I doubt you will, I think you can at least get an E."

Harry could feel his mouth drop. Snape thought he could do even that well? He sure hoped so, but that would depend on how he did on his finals. "Thank you Snape. Shall we meet tonight?"

Snape nodded. "That sounds fine. Meet me tonight in the classroom. I'll get some potions together that you seem not to understand and we can discuss what you're failing at."

"Thank you Snape." Harry said, feeling a small smile creeping onto his lips. "I am going to do a task now, so we can meet after classes and I speak to Hermione. I won't be any later than eight."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a plan Potter."

Harry continued on his way, looking back to make sure Snape or anyone else wasn't following him. Honestly, the gift felt personal. Something between him and his secret Santa that he'd share with them only on day 12 when he met them. Then he could decide how he felt about him or her. He was so into his own feelings that perhaps he was discounting someone else's. Harry could feel a bit of a blush creeping onto his face. The emotions put behind these gifts so far was much more than he expected. He was feeling special. And as he walked towards the forest and saw a pile of beautiful white and pink oriental lilies. Harry felt as if he was walking towards a dreamland. He looked back towards the school. No one was outside and no one was watching that he could tell. Harry sat down beside the pile of gorgeous flowers.

He felt bad digging through them to find a gift wrapped in green wrapping, the same color as his eyes. Who was this person? Who cared for him so much to make him feel happy like this? He couldn't hide the smile on his face. He shook his head and opened the paper to find a book. 'Wizard Floral Arts: Making Beauty in a Dark World'. Harry opened the book and noticed an inscription.

'Harry,

I know just how much you love flowers. I think that you could make such beauty in this world. Take it into consideration. You would brighten this world so much. You already do. Don't ever give up on your hopes and dreams. You are amazing.'

Harry felt as if he'd have a permanent blush. He could barely believe that someone cared about him so. And he wanted so much to want to be liked. Perhaps he thought he could be with whoever he wanted and he'd decided he only wanted Snape, but perhaps there was someone who wanted more. Harry wanted to open his mind up to the idea of love. In his mind's eye, he saw Snape looking at him with the love and adoration he wanted to see. It was only a dream though. He grabbed a flower from the pile and placed it in the back of the book. He wanted to keep this memory. However he still loved Snape.

Harry could feel himself smiling all the way back to the dorm room. He grabbed his books and made his way to his class.

Snape watched from a window as Harry made his way to the pile. As he sat down, he saw Harry's face looking so peaceful, so happy. Harry deserved that. He deserved all the happiness. He wanted to give Harry happiness like today. Maybe someday he could. Yes he was a teacher, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve love. One day Harry would be out of school and it was possible they could maybe even be together. Was it wrong to dream? He wasn't doing anything wrong. As Harry walked back to the school Snape made his way back to his classroom. He had more classes for the day. Then tonight he'd be able to help Harry with potions.

"Hermione, I am not evil. I just want them to turn themselves in for hurting Snape."

"Harry. Why do you care?"

"Because..." Harry frowned. "I can't say."

Hermione looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Harry, is Snape your giftee?"

Harry bit his lip, blushing. "Is it so bad to want your giftee to be happy? Hell, I can't even gift him now."

"So your crush... it's Snape?" She asked, eyes wide, surprised.

"It is." Harry admitted. "I want to be able to gift him again."

"So your gift would be... getting them to confess?"

"Yes."

"And you need my help because you don't want any of them telling Snape who you are?"

"Exactly." Harry said with a frown. "Would you help?"

"I will. Just Harry..." She looked at him with concern. "Don't tell Ron. He won't accept it. I know he wouldn't."

Harry nodded and felt as if his heart was dropping. Hearing Hermione say that Ron wouldn't accept a relationship with Snape just confirmed his fears. Would he lose his friend if he acted on it? "Thank you Hermione. I left a list. Just tell them to tell Snape that it is from his giftee. I know you can convince them."

"Oh, I know I can too." Hermione said with a slightly evil grin that made Harry grin. "Have fun at your 'tutoring session' Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am sure I will."

Snape waited patiently. The night was getting later, but Harry had said he'd come and he'd never known the golden boy to let anyone down, ever. He had to trust Harry would come as promised. He'd laid out ingredients and decided he'd let Harry guess what they were making based on the ingredients, then they'd make it. If he messed up, Snape would help him fix it. Tonight would be time together, seeing how Harry could fit into his life. Tonight would be nice. Hopefully Harry wouldn't regret asking him.

As Harry made his way to Snape's classroom, he found himself elated. He was looking forward to spending another night with his crush. He took a breath before opening the door and made his way in.

"Better late than never Potter." Snape said and walked over. "Did your meeting go alright?"

Harry nodded and looked at the Professor. Did it go as planned? Not exactly. He'd ended up giving up his feelings to Hermione. But did it turn out as he wanted, yes. Hermione had agreed to help him. "It did, thank you Sir."

"You can call me Severus in here, Harry." Snape said and looked at Harry with a small smile that made Harry's heart melt.

He nodded. Maybe it he called Snape, Severus, he'd call him Harry in the way that currently made his heart flutter. He liked it and Snape didn't do it that often. "Of course Sevreus. Thank you for agreeing to tutor me tonight. I've been a little distracted lately, which is no excuse, but I need some help."

Snape nodded. "It's a very distracting time of year, I'll agree. I put out some ingredients to a potion you should know, but you may not know how to make. If you can identify the potion, we'll go from there."

Harry nodded and walked over looking at the ingredients. Dare he hope he might actually recognize what the ingredients are for? He found himself frustrated and frowned. "I'm not sure professor." He admitted and bit his lip. This was the worst idea he'd had. He just made it so he'd definitely make Snape annoyed.

Snape shrugged. "Well, let's go through the book together til you find what you think it is. Maybe we can talk a bit more while we do. It's fine to not understand this subject, but sometimes you will need to learn. I will help you with that Harry."

Harry looked at Snape with surprise. Was this the same Snape he'd known for years? He just looked at Snape with confused eyes and then nodded. "I-I'd like that."

Snape chuckled. "I am not a bad guy Harry. I want my students to learn. Maybe I am a bit harsh at times, but it works on most people. Perhaps not on you." He said and moved to sit near the table opening the book. "Shall we start?"

Harry nodded. Tonight was looking to be a good night. He could feel it in the way his heart swelled looking at Snape in his true form. Oh, if this is not love, Harry did not know what it was.


	6. Day 5

Day 5:

Snape woke up in a decently good mood. The night before with Harry had been more than he'd ever hoped for. Harry was quite easy to hang around with, especially when they had a plan to set in motion. Once he got into the book, he easily took on the tasks that some in his year had yet to successfully master. And it was a surprise to Snape, considering Harry's usual lack of interest. Somehow he'd seemed to enjoy it. If anything, the time he had with Harry was worth it. Hopefully Harry believed so too. As he was walking to the Great Hall he walked through a group of students.

"Professor Snape, I'm sorry." Snape found himself stopped dead by the apology of a student on his way to breakfast. What in the world made someone come to him to apologize? "I sent you one of the offending gifts. I am sorry. I didn't know how much I hurt you."

"Who said you hurt me?" Snape asked, rolling his eyes. "Forget it. I don't care. You just showed me why I shouldn't do gifting events like this."

"No, please Snape. You need to punish me. Your gifter said that if I didn't that my punishment from them would be worse. And she's one scary witch." The student shivered. "She said your gift today was punishing us."

She? Snape frowned. "Well, I suppose punishing you would make me feel better." He said and tilted his head. "Meet me in my office tonight at 7. I will teach you why you shouldn't mess with me."

"Professor." Snape turned and saw a young Slytherin boy looking at him. "I apologize. I sent you a gift that I knew you wouldn't like. I wanted you to think it was a Gryffindor who sent it."

Snape raised an eye. "You want me to punish you as well?"

"Want?" The Slytherin boy frowned. "Not really, but I need you to."

Snape laughed. "Anyone else going to apologize? I have a great punishment in mind."

Some kids made their way quickly past him. Another student raised her hand. "I sent an offending gift as well." She said with a frown. "I need punishment as well."

Snape found himself shaking his head. "How did she get you guys to do this?"

"We're not allowed to say." The Slytherin boy said, giving off an annoyed look. "She just wants you to make an announcement that it's ok to send you gifts again. We're each to tell our respective houses that if anyone sends you another gift that you dislike that she will personally dismember them."

"A woman for my own heart." Snape said rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll make an announcement at breakfast."

"Thank you professor. We'll be there tonight." One of the students said. The girl walked away. She actually looked scared! This was amazing. Despite that he still didn't like it. Some girl had him for a giftee. Obviously someone from Gryffindor because the other 3 were all from other houses. Snape shook his head. There was only one Gryffindor he could stand and apparently he was not his gifter. He should have known that. Nothing ever went his way.

Snape made his way into the great Hall. People ignored him as he walked up to the teacher's table. He stood at the front and motioned that he needed to speak. Some looked up. Others looked worried. Snape could never have good news, right? "I have decided to lift my ban on gifting me. If that will make my gifter happy, then I am not the one to ruin their Christmas."

Dumbledore clapped, causing others to clap as well. He stood up and walked over to Snape. "It's great to see you in a great mood Severus. Perhaps you can still have your own Christmas made."

"I don't know Dumbledore, but I guess accepting it is a start. Apparently she's as badass as I am."

Dumbledore grinned. "Well, good for you then Severus."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Well, that's sure a change of heart."

Ron shook his head. "Whatever you guys did worked apparently. He actually smiled."

"You saw that, did you?" Hermione asked him. "I didn't know you could see happiness Ron." She looked at Harry. "There, are you happy?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Actually... I am. Now I can be sure to make my giftee happy."

"Well, that's good for you." Ron said.

Harry sighed. "I need to go get my things for class. Meet you in a bit?"

Hermione nodded. "See you soon Harry." She then turned to Ron and Harry felt like he was outside the circle he once knew. As supportive as Hermione was, she would never understand how Harry could fall for Snape, but she would support him. At least he had that. Still, he worried for the day Ron would find out.

Harry made his way to his room and sat down by his bed. A note was on his bedside table. "Inside your drawer is a book you might find useful. Use it to feel at ease. A cauldron is in your trunk. It's for your most private of thoughts."

Harry raised an eye and looked in the drawer. "Transferring memories: A beginner's Guide." Harry felt a smile on his lips. He opened the cover. "The cauldron will hold 5 memories, so use it for your worse. I believe it will help lessen your demons and perhaps the nightmares that accompany them."

Harry felt a tear in his eye. His gifter knew him too well. He would definitely use the cauldron. He needed some of the memories of his past out of his head so he can live without fear and regret. He just wished he could thank his gifter. Day 12 couldn't come soon enough. Of course, one thing was starting to become a startlingly clear to him though. Whoever was gifting him knew the inner workings of the Gryffindor towers. Nothing screamed out that this was Harry's bed except maybe his books on his bedside table, but every Gryffindor had them. So it was probably someone within the Gryffindor's who had him. He thought through people within his house and frowned. Only two came to mind who knew him even partially. Hermione knew a great deal, but she had all but confirmed she wasn't and Ginny, who, while they had talked about dating at one point, didn't seem to show as strong of an interest in him anymore. She'd even started dating others. Harry frowned, not sure. He hadn't thought about how he'd be able to turn someone down yet, but in the end, whoever his gifter was, was likely to get hurt. They'd already put so much heart into this.

Harry found himself feeling drained. Of all the things he did, he didn't want to hurt another person. One of the Snakes looked at him from behind the glass of their new enclosure. 'Don't look sssso ssssad.' The Snake said.

Harry frowned and lay back on his bed. "Ssssorry." Harry said, responding to the snake. "I am jussst a little ssstressed. It will go away sssoon enough."

"Thingsss will get better." The snake replied, curled around it's sibling.

Harry nodded and felt himself dozing. He frowned and sat up. He had to grab his books and move forward with his day. Perhaps things would be good soon enough. His gift for today was done though and the smile that Snape had was burned as an image in Harry's mind that when he thought on it made his heart flutter. What would Snape say if he knew his giftee was Harry Potter?

Harry decided he needed to get his mind off of what could be or not and do something he was desperate to try. He opened the book about transferring his memories and set to read to find out what he'd need to do. He would need to figure out how to do so and then figure out which memories were his worst.


	7. Day 6

Day 6:

Harry could feel the pressure burning. Snape was going to be receiving some very spendy potions ingredients today that the giftee's galleons would just barely cover. It made Harry happy though that the Galleons would be going to a great use, to be sending snape something of value. Snape would likely assume he was being pranked based on the ingredients and what they could be used for. Hell, most of them were common ingredients in poisons, but also ones for potions of health and love potions. Harry felt himself blushing at the idea of Snape using the ingredients on something that would affect someone else. He sighed and went back to his book. Most everyone else was eating lunch, but Harry pretended to be studying for a test that he didn't need to. Hell, most teachers had given them leaway and given them time to enjoy their holidays. But some teacher's (Snape included) were giving students tests. Snape's test wasn't that hard. In fact, it was likely to be on the potion they'd worked on in detention. Although Harry would have to make sure to use the knife the right way this time.

Harry found himself watching Snape over the book a few times, but Snape was looking around the Hall at one point and had noticed him looking. Harry quickly turned his nose back into his book. He was currently reading the use of the Unicorn's Blood in potions beside the common-known. For a lot of it, Harry knew what could come of it. Cursed by the drinking of it. However it could also be used to make plants live longer, in which case, since it wasn't associated with human contact, it would help them flourish, which would be great for the Potion's master to get his ingredients. Harry had gotten the Unicorn's blood illegally, but in a way that it would never trace back to him. As well as some other ingredients, Snape could have a very long and exciting life as Potion's Master along with his new tools. The ingredients he received today would last him years. However, Harry had to make sure that Snape wouldn't get them during lunch. They were to be delivered to his classroom while Snape was here. This also meant Harry had to make sure the Potion's Master stayed here long enough for the delivery to be made. The arrangement was fine for Harry, although it was hard to not look suspicious while doing so.

Harry saw Snape finish eating and checked the time. He should be safe to go down now. Dumbledore was still eating and would never find out that one of his most trusted students had allowed someone to bring illegal items onto the Hogwarts grounds. Mostly because, as well as Harry knew Snape, he knew that the Potion's Master would likely not find anything wrong with the gifts, except maybe the price. And that was not on him.

Harry could feel himself relaxing and smiling. Ron had just gotten an owl, which was obviously one of the school owls. His own Pig couldn't carry the package this school owl now carried. He ripped open the package and a six-sided cube with different colors. "What is this?" He asked, confused. Harry's mouth dropped. "That's a rubix cube! I had one for many years after my cousin got one and then didn't want it anymore." He couldn't believe that with how his father was, Ron hadn't heard of such a common item!

"It looks weird. What's the point?"

"Oh for Pete's sake Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a game. You mix up all the colors and then try to get the colors back to the same on all 6 sides."

Harry grinned and held his hand out. "Let me show you." Ron shrugged and handed it over. It was already messed up, so Harry set to work, getting the sides to line up. He had one side pretty simply. Ron was watching, curious. Finally Harry got it to all sides matching and handed it back to him. Ron smiled and shook his head. "That was easy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the cube from Ron, messing it up again. She then handed it back to Ron. "If it's so easy Ronald, do it yourself."

Ron stared at the cube for a moment before starting to try. After nearly 15 minutes of frustration he gave up. "How did you do it Harry?"

Harry shrugged and laughed. "I don't give away my secrets."

Before Harry knew it, Snape was back and had headed up to talk to Dumbledore. Harry frowned suddenly. Was he really about to tell the Headmaster that he'd gotten illegal items? Harry would have to hide his face forever if so. He held his breath. When it seemed like he might pass out from the anticipation, Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God.' Harry found himself on the verge of tears. Had he made a mistake in timing and the wizard who was delivering the items gotten caught? In less than a minute Dumbledore was walking back to the staff's table and had sat back down as if nothing had happened. "Well, that was weird." Hermione commented. Harry nodded, but was only barely breathing. He was still nervous.

Snape had been to his classroom, since he had a class within the next hour. And as Harry sat waiting Hermione noticed his nervousness. She looked at Ron. "Ron, I forgot my quill and I am sure I will need it for my next class. Would you mind grabbing it for me? I don't want to risk being late, but I know you don't really mind."

Ron shrugged. "Sure, I can do that." He had a small smile, which meant that it was possible he wasn't even going to return in time for the class. He stood up and walked out of the hall.

"Well, at least I didn't actually forget my quill." Hermione said as she scooted closer to Harry. "Now what's wrong?"

Harry frowned and looked at her. "I'm not sure. I want to know what Snape said to Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at him with a frown. "Does it matter? He looked happy, did he not?"

"He did?" Harry asked with a look of surprise. He'd been so focused on the fact that Snape had walked up to talk to Dumbledore that he hadn't noticed a smile or any hint as to what the Professor might have said to the Headmaster. All he could think about was his gift and what could have happened. He felt a sudden surge of release. Snape wouldn't look *happy* if he was telling Dumbledore about the intruder or the illegal items. He found himself breathing normally again. "Well, thank you Hermione."

"Anytime Harry." Hermione said, glad she could make her friend feel better.

Snape found himself pacing the outside of the Great Hall. He was giddy, as anyone would be to see a gift like the one he'd just gotten. However he also had found himself nervous by the fact that half of the gift was illegal. Only certain types of students could afford those gifts. Only half of those could afford to get them. And probably only one or two would even try. He had walked back into the Great Hall and talked to Dumbledore about his own gift after realizing that he hadn't collected the gift from the Headmaster yet. Dumbledore assured him they were ready. Now all he had to do was deliver them to Harry whilst he was in another class. Dumbledore would be delivering them personally. Hopefully Harry would not suspect such since he'd likely witnessed Snape return.

He watched students walking by. He had one he was waiting for. When he saw the silvery hair peeking out of the door, he called out. "Malfoy!"

Draco looked over and frowned. He motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to follow. Leave it to Draco to drag them into it. He shook his head. "Just you." He said in a forceful tone. Crabbe and Goyle looked at eachother. Of course, they weren't about to argue with a teacher. Draco frowned, but nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys at class."

Goyle looked happy to get away, while Crabbe was looking back at his friend with remorse. What, did they know what Draco had done? Snape motioned to Draco to follow him. They walked to Snape's classroom, where the gifts were, but were hidden. He shut the door behind Draco and himself and looked at him. "Was it you?"

"Was what me, Professor?" Draco asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Did you send me the secret santa gift today?" He asked, careful not to say too much.

"I am not your gifter Snape. Why do you think it was me?" He asked, watching his professor, curious as to what the professor was on about.

"The gifts… they were something you'd likely know how to get. And they weren't cheap. I expect that kind of thing from you." Snape admitted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And what do you know about your gifter?"

"Honestly, I thought it was a female Gryffindor. However today has eliminated every one of them." Snape said and watched the Slytherin pace the room. He still wondered if the Slytherin was trying to hide it. He was suspicions about who was his gifter since it had to be someone who knew him. Draco was certainly one of them. Someone Snape talked to a lot. Someone who would easily know Snape's schedule at all times and would know how much Potions meant to him. And someone who could easily threaten others, even if under a disguise.

"You want a spy?" Draco asked, looking up at the Potion's Master. "Because you know I'd be more willing to help if you weren't accusing me."

Snape sighed. "I'm not sure." He said with a slight frown. "I still am not so sure it isn't you."

Draco looked at his professor and looked skepticism. "If you know me at all Professor, you know I do not fancy men. If you knew me at all, you'd know that the person I am gifting is getting far better gifts than some measly potions ingredients."

Snape shook his head. "Those gifts mean a lot to me Malfoy. Don't you dare take away my happiness just because you are not."

Draco's face went from incredulous to angry. "If you're so happy professor, then why don't you take your happiness and shove it up your ass, because unlike you, I don't go both ways, which apparently you do if you wanted it to be me. Trust me, I do not care who you fuck professor, but blaming me is certainly not a way to get yourself a good fuck."

Snape felt his face contort to fury. Who was Malfoy to judge him? "I am not looking for sex Malfoy. I am trying to find out who is gifting me expensive things so I can tell them to stop! However if you're so intent on making me feel like crap, perhaps trusting you was not my best idea."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If it means so much to you, I won't tell anyone. I honestly could care less. However if you hadn't called me like I was in trouble, perhaps my friends wouldn't now be suspicious as to why I am here. That's on you if they ask."

"Maybe I'll ask them if you're my Secret Santa." He threatened, knowing that the boy in front of him would deny more to them if he wasn't guilty, then he would to the Professor.

"You wouldn't dare." Malfoy crossed his arms. He shook his head. "No, you probably would. How about if I mention the special packaging that's on your presents over there." He pointed to the closed cupboard where a bit of the packaging his items had come in. "I know exactly who sells the ingredients you may or may not have gotten. I know what they sell and most of it's not exactly legal." He said and looked at the professor, knowing he'd trapped him. If Snape asked who, that would mean he might be one step closer to knowing his gifter. If he didn't, Draco would torture him with the fact that he might go looking. Draco made a decent spy when he wanted to be. But it also meant he wasn't his gifter, because if he was, he wouldn't have pointed out anything that might lead back to him. He sighed and looked at the boy."I'll bite." He said, frowning. "The info, then get to class. I will award you points so your friends know you aren't in trouble if you give me some decent information."

Harry was sitting in Charms when he was asked by the professor to head up and talk to Dumbledore. Harry frowned and felt his cheeks go red as students looked at him, "ooh!" and other noises were made. Obviously they thought he was in trouble. Harry could feel his worries coming back about what Snape might have said to Dumbledore. He considered not going, but he could tell that he needed to. He stood and grabbed his books and wand, throwing them in his bag and made his way out. No telling if he'd be coming back.

He slowly made his way to the well-known area and closed his eyes. "Lemon drops?" He said, hoping the Headmaster was as predictable as always. He was. Harry made his way up and knocked. "Come in Harry."

Harry made his way in and looked at the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled his direction. "Sit, sit! You're not in trouble." He said, noting Harry's worried face as Harry sat down. "I actually was asked to personally deliver your gift to you today. I know you are aware I know who your giftee is, as they had to get permission for your new pets. Well, they needed some help getting your newest gift as well. I know a lot of Witches and Wizards Harry, as you know. I have known a lot in my time. This is why your giftee has come to me. They asked that I go to some of my contacts and get you something personal that only you would have."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with curiosity. What kind of a gift would someone get him that only Dumbledore could provide. Dumbledore walked over to his chair and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He sighed softly. "I realize that sometimes I make things hard on you. I know you have a lot on your shoulders, including Voldemort. He's still out there and still needs to be dealt with, but you still need to be a child too. Harry, I want you to take this gift and be a child, always looking for knowledge, no matter how long you live."

The creases on Dumbledore's face were more prominent nowadays, showing his age. Harry frowned, not liking that Dumbledore's statement even said he may not live that long. But what did he mean about gaining knowledge? Dumbledore walked over to his desk and pulled out a chest. "Here." He said, passing the chest over. He nodded to Harry to open it, which Harry did. Inside were some plastic figurines. A lot like the ones he had when he was younger. Except, instead of being soldiers, these were little wizards, in capes and a couple in muggle clothing, holding their wands. Harry looked at them with curiosity. "They're nice, but…"

Dumbledore laughed and put a finger up to his lips. He looked at the figurine and said, "Gwenog Jones." To which one of the figurines stood up on it's own accord and looked directly at Dumbledore. "Gwenog Jones, at your service. May I help you with something?"

Dumbledore shook his head and motioned a goodbye wave at her, which she returned, before he said, "Slump."

"Now Harry, these dolls are witches and wizards of past and present who I either knew or knew family members who had their memories stored. They are a bit like chocolate frog cards, but they won't disappear on you and they have the conscious to answer your questions."

Harry stared down at the figurines in his hands. "So they're live action toys?" He asked with amusement. He loved the idea! He looked at them with more detail and noticed a Dumbledore among them. "You have one as well?"

"Yes m'boy. I have included one of myself. Of course, like me, it won't answer anything too personal, but you may ask it what you wish. It has the same memories as me. You can also leave them in the box. Either way, hopefully you will like them."

Harry ran his fingers the detail on one of them and smiled. "I do like them. Thank you! So to get them to work, all I have to do is say their name?"

"And to get them to stop, you say slump. They have no conscious during that time. It is a very rare magic, so be sure to use them well Harry."

He nodded and placed the figurine in the box. "I will." He stood up and was about to head out when Dumbledore stopped him. "Here is a list of all of the wizards in the box. There is six alive today, to make up for your sixth day gift, but 27 total. Enjoy Mister Potter."

Harry was holding them close to his chest when he arrived back at his dorm. He actually felt like they were personal, all for him, and he didn't want to share. My god, he was still a child. And one who didn't want to share his toys at that! He found himself laughing at the thought. Hermione walked over. "You were gone a while Harry, did everything go alright?"

"Yeah. I'm not in trouble Mione." Harry assured her. "Dumbledore was helping my giftee apparently."

Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face and looked him over. "You look happy with whatever you got." She noted and looked at the box in his arms. "Is that it?"

Harry nodded. "It is." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he gave in. He was a kid, but he was also nearly 17. He would share the gift with her and see her excitement in the gift as well. She would love that possession of knowledge. Of actual memories. He motioned for her to follow him upstairs. Ron would need to see them as well.


	8. Day 7

Day 7:

Snape found himself curious about what Harry had thought of his gift. He wanted to know, but he also wanted to be surprised. Only Dumbledore knew how Harry had responded, but he was sure he would find out on day 12. He closed his eyes and stared up at the top of his bed. He had awoken this morning after a nearly restless sleep. All his days of preparation had excited him and made him nervous. He'd even avoided going to supper. Seeing Harry either enjoy or hate the gift made him nervous. The gift for yesterday was about the past. About memories and the past. About childishness. The gift for today was… more special. It was about the future. The future Snape imagined Harry having. Despite what Dumbledore thought, Snape wanted to see Harry be happy in his future.

He sighed and rolled over staring at the letters at his bedside table. He'd sent out letters to the Bigonville Bombers and the Woollongong Warriors. Two teams that could be amazing with Harry on them. He'd sent memories to them of Harry's games. He'd also sent his personal recommendation as well as those of the other Heads of Houses. That initiated a conversation that had lasted days and in the end both wanted Harry, bad! They'd sent uniforms and asked that he be offered to join either team. Harry could choose which one he wanted. This was a job for McGonnagal though. She would be the one who could offer this to him. However, she was also able to give him the other gifts as well. It actually made for the perfect sidetracking, so that Harry wouldn't know he was the gifter.

He closed his eyes and found himself nervous. No matter which Harry chose, it was also further from the Potion's Master. He groaned and rolled over onto his other side, facing away from the letters. He just wanted Harry's happiness, no matter what the teen chose. However, he did really want Harry for himself. That was something he was going to have to give up. No one would support his attraction for the young man. But Harry was so much more in Snape's eyes. He was growing up to be very brave. A hero. He was also turning to be very sexy, in a grown up way. He was gaining muscles from Quidditch. He was gaining knowledge from his past. He was becoming way more than a kid that everyone else saw him as. He could see the green eyes in his mind's eye when he smiled, the way they twinkled when he was happy.

Yes, Snape knew his infatuation was a mere crush, but a powerful one at that. He was falling more for the boy as he grew older, despite the way he treated him. He always had to keep up appearances. God, how he hated that. He groaned.

Harry found himself looking at the books in his hands. He was about ready to send them off, but he hadn't written a note or an inscription yet. He found himself wondering what the Potion's Master was thinking. He'd already let the Professor know he was attracted to things about him. Dare he go further? Dare he assume the professor would want more? He wasn't sure. Although he knew how he felt. He knew what he wanted. But could he have what he wanted? He frowned and shook his head. But as he looked through the books one more time, he knew what he had to do. He wrote into the one book and put it on the bottom of the stack before tying them together with twine and heading to one of the birds. "Professor Snape." He said and watched it fly out towards a window in the upper towers that likely belonged to Snape himself. Harry sighed. What's done was done and he couldn't take it back now.

Snape heard a small pecking sound and sat up looking at the window. An owl flew outside, but it bobbed from a package beneath it. He walked over and opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped the package before flying off once more. Snape walked over and noted that the package was books. A common gift idea for a professor. Just get them books and it will make them happy. Well, in this case it was actually true. He did enjoy the books, especially since they were all rare potions books. One of them in particular made him wary however. It was about Love potions. He didn't like that someone had gotten him something that could be used against someone. Curse or love potion, it didn't matter. He was sick of the thought that since he was a former death eater he would like that.

He threw it onto the bed, shaking his head. He almost threw the others away as well, because whoever could get him a love potion book he didn't want anything to do with. Hell, it could also be from one of those practical jokers, but with how they got threatened, he thought they had learned. He noticed some scrawling on the first page. Curiosity more than anything else got him to walk over and read it. 'I want to learn to love you since I already like you. But please, make me love you with how you make these, not by using them.' -Santa

Snape raised an eye and actually caught himself smiling. They didn't want him to actually make the love potions. And... those words. He couldn't believe someone wanted to watch him making potions. Who could enjoy it. He found himself pondering on how the person had even come up with these gifts. However they were also saying love. Snape was not even sure he could love, even if he could have a simple crush. The idea of which brought him back to Harry and wondering how the boy would like his 7th day gift.

Harry was having a long day already. He'd gone to two classes today. Snape's was practicing for mid-term finals. He had two potions he was going to make them make. One of which Harry was very comfortable making. The other of which Harry was having a bit of issue with. He could very comfortably cut the things needed, but it was taking fairly larger steps to complete. He found himself watching other students do theirs and frowned when he saw them doing steps in the wrong order or cutting the ingredients wrong. He wanted to point them out, but that was not his job. Besides, within seconds of Harry noticing Snape did as well and was telling them off. Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Can you help me with this step Hermione? I don't want to do it wrong, but I also don't have 3 hands."

Hermione laughed. "I am having the same issue. It helps that we're making the potions one at a time with Snape, but we need to practice with someone first, I swear." She walked over to his cauldron and took the handle and began to stir as Harry added things in at the first turn, the 5th and the 7th. The color of it suddenly changed to a charcoal color and Harry smiled. "We've got it Mione." He said happily. Snape walked over. "So someone finally figured out the trick. How is it that my own house couldn't figure it out before a muggleborn?"

Hermione glared up at this comment, but Harry shook his head. "That was a compliment Mione. Just let it be." He said, to which she nodded. He looked at the Professor, who was looking at him with interest. Harry looked down. Before he knew it class was over and they were the only ones who finished the potion before the class had ended. A perfect potion, which Harry wouldn't have gotten without Hermione's help.

"Mr. Potter." Harry heard from down the hall and he looked and saw Professor McGonnagal. "Mister Potter, I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"Does it have to be alone professor?" He asked, looking over at Hermione. McGonnagal looked between them and sighed. "I was never told that it had to be, so I will let you decide Mr. Potter. I have your 7th day gift."

"M-McGonnagal?" Harry asked, a nervous tone.

"No no, I am not your gifter Mr. Potter, only a tool used to give you it, like Dumbledore did." Harry let out a sigh of relief. He nodded. "I think Hermione could know as well then."

McGonnagal nodded and motioned for them to follow. She led them out to the Quidditch lockers. She pointed Harry's locker to which Harry looked back at her confused. "Open it Mr. Potter." She said, with an annoyed tone, but a smile on her face. For not being her gifter, she seemed excited by something.

Harry walked over and opened the door and frowned when his broom wasn't in it's spot and was instead replaced by the newest fast broom on the market. In the bottom were the 4 balls, personally inscribed with his name. He then noticed that to either side were uniforms not his own. He ran his fingers over the fabric of one and then looked at the other. He turned around and looked at McGonnagal. She stepped towards him and handed him two letters. "These are your acceptance letters to two teams wanting you to play with them when you finish school. It is my belief that either would be lucky to have you."

Harry found his mouth agape in shock. "S-seriously?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. Your gifter wanted you to have choices for your future and were very wise in a way to go about it. No, they did not pay off the team. They thought you may worry about that." In fact, the thought had crossed his mind. He looked over at Hermione who had a calculating look on her face. He looked at the letters. Two highly respectable teams. Both pretty far away. He actually liked the idea of leaving everything behind and pursuing his dream of flying. Would Hermione respect that? Likely. She wanted what was best for her friend.

Harry walked over to her. "Well, this was unexpected."

Hermione grinned. "Well, at least your gifter knows you well. And whatever decision you make, you know I will always support you. Besides, you still have a year and a half with our team to kick ass before you move onto theirs."

Harry hugged her tight, but the look on his face he hid as he did so was not unnoticed by McGonnagal who shared the same worried thought as he did. If he did not survive this war, then this gift was for nothing.


	9. day 8

Day 8:

Snape found himself wandering. No classes today meant he was free to give his gift to Harry in an unexpected way. He was going to go to the forbidden forest to get a few ingredients and enjoy the weather. After that he'd be using a couple of the ingredients he had gotten to make a potion that would help give himself peace of mind and hopefully clear Harry's a bit as well. He glanced up at the trees and noticed some birds flying above him. He wasn't too worried about anyone else being around, so he allowed himself to voice his opinions out loud. "I don't even know if Harry's going to care about this gift. It's not something he's likely thought about." Who would come from a muggle home and think that scars and the like could be removed without many years and lots of creams. In an instant the scar on his hand from Umbridge would be gone. Obviously he couldn't release Harry from the torture of the cured scar on his head until the demon who made it was dead.

Snape felt his body go cold as he thought about Voldemort. Another reason Snape found himself falling for the young man was because in all the time Snape had known him, he'd gladly taken on tasks no one else would ever want to. He was brave. He was careful. And unlike his father, he showed compassion. Snape couldn't see Harry Potter picking on someone without reason, although he would kick someone's ass to defend his friends. It was a good trait to have.

As soon as he'd gotten the ingredients he needed, he made his way back towards the castle. Harry was out on the Quidditch field, testing out his new broom and practicing with his friends. It was obvious that Ron had gotten Harry's previous broom, which Snape hadn't removed from the room, just moved to make room for his new one. Harry probably found it not long after and decided the best thing for the Gryffindors was to give the broom to his friend so he could move a little faster which would help them to win more.

Snape rolled his eyes at the thought that he might have just helped the Gryffindor team in his attempt to do something for Harry. Still, it wasn't like he'd handed the Gryffindors the cup. Well, maybe he had. He grinned slightly and turned into a corridor that led into the Castle. Students were wandering around and singing carols. Some were making out, but stopped as soon as they noticed Snape. He found it quite amusing what power he had even when he wasn't trying. Still, he enjoyed it.

Today would be a long day of potion-making and he even had to read some books to make sure the Potion worked as planned. If one thing went wrong he would have to start over. It was going to be a long day.

Harry called out to Ron. "Defend!"

"From what?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "There's no one actually being a chaser, so…"

Ginny flew out from nowhere and threw the Quaffle right past Ron. Harry smacked his forehead. "Really Ron?"

Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and shook his head. "Not cool. You didn't tell me I'd have to do any work. You just said you wanted to test your new broom Harry."

"And you should be testing yours Ron." Harry said, frowning some. He wondered if he'd made a bad decision giving it to Ron. Just because Ron was his best friend didn't mean that giving the broom to him was the best thing for the Gryffindors. In fact, Ginny might have been a little more useful with it. He would likely gift her a broom for Christmas anyways. He needed to get her something. He didn't need to do that however until after the 12 days were done. He was glad he hadn't gotten her as his giftee because it would have gotten her hopes up and the broom would probably the best gift he could have gotten her. He loved her like a sister. She was sweet and friendly. But she had never been Harry's type. She seemed to know that now, but for the longest time she had been pushing for him to have a relationship with her. It got so bad that he had to tell her he wasn't interested in girls. She cried, but in the end she got over it and was there for him. She never asked any questions however, nor would Harry feel comfortable telling her. Just like she hadn't really told him when she started dating others in their year. He preferred to stay out of her business.

Harry shook his head and looked towards the stands where the Snitch flew by in no time and he almost missed. He carefully held the broom as he made his way towards the stands as the Snitch flew upwards. He turned his broom in almost perfect precision. He found himself feeling a rush as he made his way towards his goal. In his mind, the goal was clear. Not only would he catch this snitch, but he would be a world-wide known seeker on one of the two teams his gifter had helped recognize his abilities. He would prove to them that he was worth every penny. And he would see a smile on their face if it was the last thing he did. The only obstacle in his way was Voldemort. And for the timebeing, he didn't have to worry about him.

"Good job Harry!" Ginny screeched as Harry felt the fluttering in his hand. He didn't even remember grabbing it. He didn't care. He was going to prove himself to himself too. Ron flew over and patted him on the shoulder. "Good flying mate. Damn, would your gifter be proud if they could see you now."

Harry nodded and smiled. He couldn't wait to thank his gifter, not for the gifts, but for the hope and the happiness, even if it only lasted a short time.

Snape looked into the cauldron watching yellow smoke drift up as it slowly changed to a deep orange as he stirred. All he could think was if the smoke did not turn red, he would have to start all over. Two time clockwise, three counter. He felt as if the air went out of his lungs as he watched, holding his breath. Even as a Master Potions Master, he tended to feel powerless as he did a potion he'd never done before. Suddenly glimmers of red smoke started to mix with the orange. He felt an intense breath of relief as the potion itself turned the same shade of red as the flower shimmering next to it.

Snape poured the potion into a vial that was pure black so no one but Harry would be able to know what it was. He scribbled a small note and decided he'd send it later that night.

Harry felt elated as he packed the rest of his gift together. A charm anklet with small pieces of himself and Snape intertwined. Even if Snape never wore it, he felt like it was something that spoke his emotions louder than words. He found himself breathing peacefully, happy from the day's events and wondering what Snape would think of something so trivial, such as jewelry. He'd never thought of Snape to wear Jewlery, but if he did, Harry would love it to be from him. Despite his optimism, a feeling of worry overpowered him, wondering if he should even send the gift. He bit his lip, not wanting to second-guess himself, but still feeling scared. When Snape found out it was from him, would he destroy all the gifts Harry had given him? While it was possible, Harry felt it was worth the risk.

He closed the box and stuck it in his robe. As he walked through the commons, he noticed a few people holding each other and Harry felt more alone than ever. He wasn't a part of a couple and he was almost positive that he never would be. Harry wrapped his arms around his own shoulders as he walked. He pushed through the portrait hole and walked down the halls. Despite the cheery music and the obvious joyous nature of the castle, Harry was suddenly feeling very alone. His gifter was an unknown. He or she was likely feeling like they had a chance, despite the fact that Harry didn't want to hurt anyone when he died.

Harry closed his eyes. His gift was a horrible idea. He had wanted to let Snape know that he wanted a future, but he wasn't going to get that. It was possible neither of them were. Harry walked down to the ground floor and walked outside. He felt a slight chill and shivered, but kept walking. He saw Hagrid sitting outside and knew better than to run into him while looking like he'd about to break down. And it's very possible he would if he even tried to explain to Hagrid his thoughts. He could never mention his crush or the fact that he wasn't sure about his gift. He made a beeline towards the Quidditch field.

Harry felt the weight of his thoughts lessening as he found himself back in his element for the second time that day. Nobody was around, so he made his way into one of the stands and laid his head down, staring into the sky. There were gray clouds, making it look like it might snow. He watched his breathing as he lay there. A shrill screech made him look over and he frowned, noting that it was making it's way to him. Great, just the time for him to be getting his gift. He found himself nervous. Did he really want to be noticed? He waited until the owl landed and grabbed the package beneath and sent the owl off.

He ran his hands over the tube-like packaging, which was surrounded in a note. He unrolled it and read,

"Place a small bit on the scar on your hand.

Merry Christmas,

Santa"

Harry frowned to himself and unwrapped the vial and closed his eyes. He knew immediately who his gifter was. Even if Snape hadn't used the vial he had sent him, he would have known that only Snape would make him a potion that was surely to work. Sure enough as he poured the liquid onto the scar that read, "I must not tell lies" and watched as it vanished, as if it was never there. Harry wondered what Umbridge would think if she knew her punishment was a waste. As easily removed as it was for her to give it to him.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined Snape slaving over a gift idea for him and deciding on this. Taking away something that had haunted him for almost a year. He found himself beaming at the idea of Snape gifting him the books, the snakes, the figurines and amusingly enough the same Galleons Harry had used to purchase Snape ingredients that likely went into making this potion. He shook his head. He needed to confront Snape. He needed to know if his feelings were reciprocated. And if so, what he could do with that information.

Harry found himself almost racing back to the castle and into the dungeons where Snape was likely to be. He knocked at the door and was only mildly surprised when Snape opened it and stood there looking at him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What do you want Potter?" He asked, looking at the younger man in front of him. Harry looked at him and stuck out his hand. "I know you're my gifter." He said with certainty that made Snape's face falter. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him into the office.

"What makes you so certain Potter?" He asked as he closed the door. Harry held out the vial and shook his head. "It's kind of obvious professor." He said and set the vial down. "But what I don't know is why you have me? Aren't I a little young to be compatible with you, Professor?" Harry tried for sarcasm, but the look of hurt that crossed Snape's face made him wish he hadn't.

"It's possible, Potter, that Dumbledore made a mistake. He seems to do that a lot, if you haven't noticed." Snape said with a sneer. He shook his head. "This game is a mockery of the holiday it represents. I am sorry that the outcome wasn't what you were expecting." He crossed his arms and turned away. "You may leave Potter."

Harry frowned, but decided that this was his chance. He took the box out of his robes and set it on the table and turned to walk out of the room. Before he left, he said, "Well, I hope that you still enjoy your gifts Professor." Before he closed the door.

Snape frowned, regretting his poor mood, but knew it was worth it. He couldn't give Harry false hope. As he turned he noticed a small box on the counter and grinned. So Harry had him too. No wonder he wasn't surprised. He didn't exactly break the rules, but he had done more than Dumbledore had been expecting, of course. As was Potter. He rolled his eyes and opened the box. Inside lay a round metal band with 8 charms. One was a Lily, then a cross, a needle, a cricket, a book, a moon, a caudron and a heart. The heart however was different. It was bright orange in the midst of all the silver. He unwrapped the note that was inside the lid of the gift.

"The heart shaped charm shows my emotions. It is the closest I have allowed anyone to get to what I am feeling. Please do not use it against me.

Santa"

Snape felt a small smile forming. Despite knowing he had made Harry upset, he also had a way to see when he calmed down. It was only a span of a few minutes, in which Snape knew he'd likely gone to be with his Snakes. How that gift had turned into many blessings. Snape made his way to his chambers. He needed rest before he talked to Harry the next day.


	10. Day 9

Day 9:

"Potter, detention tonight." Snape said as he growled at Harry laughing with Hermione and Ron. He was about to argue back, when he noticed the slight sparkle in their Professor's eye. He just nodded. "Yes, sir." He said and looked back at Hermione, who had a confused look on her face. Ron looked like he was about to stand up and defend his friend, so Harry quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it, Ron."

Ron looked at Harry with an annoyed look on his face. "Why would you let him give you detention?"

"I confronted him in his office last night." Harry said with a small frown. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to answer the questions.

"Are you crazy Harry?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. "You know better…"

"Did you pull out your wand Harry?" Ron asked. Harry's face immediately went red at the other meaning, even though Ron wouldn't know that it had a double meaning. He shook his head. "I didn't have a reason to." Harry said, biting his lip in an attempt to get his face back to normal color. Hermione was watching his every move. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, taking his attention away from Harry. "We do need to head to the library."

Ron groaned. "But Mione, we don't even have classes til we get back from break."

"Knowledge is more than just school Ronald." Hermione said. "Let's go."

Harry appreciated Hermione's insistence, especially when Ron turned with an apologetic face. "I guess I'll see you later Mate."

Harry nodded. "Alright, see you guys at dinner."

As soon as the two left, Harry found himself drawn towards the dungeons. He walked over to the same door as he had the night before and knocked. The door opened and Snape looked at him with a confident face that proved that he'd expected Harry to come down. He just nodded and stepped aside, allowing Harry to come in. Harry looked quickly around and felt glad that no one was around. He walked in and looked at Snape. "Detention?" He asked, curious.

"Well, I need to punish you for breaking the rules of the event."

"I didn't reveal myself." Harry said, annoyed, but amused.

Snape shook his head and walked over. "Not yet anyway." Snape said, looking at Harry with predatory eyes. Harry could feel his face getting red again. He felt as if all the feelings he'd had for Snape were suddenly in the open and he was naked under Snape's glare. He bit his lip and decided to risk himself. He stepped forward and before he'd reached the Professors lips, the Professor grabbed him and looked him in his eyes. "Are you sure you want this, Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded and Snape took that and took control. He grabbed Harry's wrists and pushed him back against the door he'd come through, kissing his neck, his collarbone, all the way up to his lips. Harry groaned and kissed Snape, feeling as if he'd found his place. The place he'd been searching for. He felt his eyes flutter shut as the kiss deepened. Snape stepped closer, still holding Harry's hands to his side. Harry could barely move as he allowed Snape to control the situation.

When Snape finally broke the kiss, he looked Harry in the eyes. "So it's just an infatuation?" He asked, growling slightly. He watched Harry's face as Harry felt as if his heart was breaking in two. "No. I have been falling for you since last year, Severus." Harry felt bare, admitting his feelings. He noticed Snape shaking his head. "You don't even know me Harry. You can't imagine…"

"Severus…" Harry purred, catching Snape off guard. He allowed Harry to break free from the grip and take his hands. "You may think that I can't know my feelings. You may think that I am as immature as anyone else my age, but unless you know the things I have been through, unless you think about the things I've had to do and all the things I have to do, well, I've had to grow up fairly quickly. I know what I am feeling."

Snape found himself mesmerized by the younger boy's passion in his statement. He ran his fingers along the smaller in his own and nodded. "I know some of the facts, but you are right. I have no right to judge how mature or immature you are. I have always imagined you as the child I had to watch growing up, being careful because he was gaining the same compassion as his mother. And he has the same kind, caring eyes that I feel would never judge me. It's been hard for me to accept that you are growing up and able to make a decision like this. But this…" He looked into Harry's eyes. "This feels right. And I'd like to see where it goes."

Harry nodded. "So would I." He wrapped his arms around Snape. "I hate to say though, unless you want suspicious minds, I really should make my way up towards my friends. They will be wondering where I am."

Snape nodded and kissed Harry's cheek. "Well, for your detention tonight, meet me here. I have something in mind. But Harry…" He breathed in relief and looked the younger man in the eyes. "If I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, then all you need to do is tell me. I will never hold anything against you."

Harry nodded. He hated the feeling of letting Snape go. He was glad that he would have more time with the elder man that night. As Snape let him leave, he watched as Harry turned the corner as he headed upstairs and breathed in a sigh of relief. Part of him felt like this was all in his dreams. The other part of him knew, and was happy that this was his reality. He was also nervous that things were going so fast between him and Harry already. Did he regret it? No. But he was nervous.

Harry had butterflies as he made his way up towards the library. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and the way Snape held him. He was pretty sure he was glowing when he got up to the library. He walked over to the shelf and grabbed a book. Without looking at the cover, he sat down. Hermione watched him carefully, but didn't say anything. When Ron finally noticed him, he tilted his head, looking at the book. "Whatcha reading Mate?" Ron asked. "Surely it's gotta be more interesting than History of Hogwarts." He rolled his eyes at Hermione, who obviously was making him read it despite his obvious disinterest. Harry shrugged and looked at the cover of the book and coughed. "Interested in potions Harry?" Ron asked, seeing the potions book. Luckily he didn't see what Harry had. The book had been written by Severus Snape. He shrugged and put the book on the table, taking some interest in it.

Hermione decided to take the reigns. "Obviously you're preparing for your detention with Snape." She said, smiling. "Good for you Harry."

Harry bit his lip and smiled. "Yeah, I want to be prepared. You never know what detention will be like."

"Horrid." Ron said, shaking his head. "I mean, it is Snape we're talking about here."

Harry frowned and nodded. He knew Ron was not going to be happy when and if things happened between Snape and Harry. "Well, it will be something. That's for sure."

Hermione noticed Harry's mood change and frowned. She looked at Ron and then at Harry. "Do we need to do this right now? Obviously Harry has more to be worried about than that right now. Let's get back to our studies."

Harry appreciated Hermione's insistence. It gave him the opportunity to turn away from Ron and into the book. Ron just sighed and gave in. It was obvious who wore the pants in that relationship. Harry grinned slightly.

Later that night Harry found himself outside Snape's classroom. Snape opened the door. "Come in Potter. You have lots to do before I let you go from detention."

Harry nodded and walked in. Before he'd made it all the way in, he noticed a change in the room. A jar in the corner shone bright as a light blue flame shone through. There was a couch in front of it and a small selection of foods on the table surrounding the jar. He looked back at Snape, who nodded for Harry to go sit down. Harry made his way over and sat down. The door closed behind him and he looked back at Snape. The other had a smile that held so much emotion, it scared him. Could Snape really feel the same as he'd been feeling for the last year? He couldn't believe it and yet, here was a Snape he had never known.

Snape walked over and sat down next to Harry and ran a hand along his face. "Harry…"

"Severus…" Harry responded, purring the Professor's name. "I am so happy to be here." Harry responded to Snape's touch by curling into his shoulder. Snape held Harry close, running a hand up and down Harry's side. He kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm glad you're here too. And I want to make sure you know something. I want to promise to you that I will never treat you as I have. It's been unfair. I was nervous to be this open and tell you that I... " he paused, thinking. "I have liked you for almost a year as well. You've been growing up and out of that perception I've had of you being your father. You're not your father." Harry felt his heart beat quicken, hearing that Snape had finally let go of his silly illusion that Harry had been anything like his father. "And as soon as I saw how stupid I've been around you, I decided I needed to change. I want to show you that I am here for you." He leaned in and kissed Harry quickly. Harry fell into the moment and smiled.

For once in his life, he felt so safe. So loved. That was the best gift Snape could have given him in that moment. He decided it was time for him to talk to Snape, to let him know a bit more about himself. "You're right, I am not my father. I have been busy basically raising myself in the muggle household I was left in. The problem was not that I was left there, because it was for my safety, but in reality, it is one of the reasons I am who I am. I always felt uncared for there." Snape frowned and held him close. Harry felt like Snape wanted him to stop, but Snape just shook his head. "Tell me about it." He asked, watching Harry's face.

Harry felt as if he could tell Snape anything in that moment. He was holding Harry close to himself and kissing him randomly. It took Harry a moment before he could concentrate enough to talk. "When I was younger, I was growing up in a house that basically idolized by cousin and thought of me as a freak. When I came to Hogwarts, in their mind it confirmed that thought. But in the Wizarding world I was thought of as a hero. I'd never been idolized. The odd thing was, when you treated me the way you did…" Harry bit his lip, afraid of hurting Snape. "It almost felt normal."

Snape frowned and looked like he was about to say something, but Harry knew he needed to complete his thought before he lost the nerve. "In a way, you were one of the things that helped me to not get a big head. Despite every bad thing that's happened, despite having to face my worst fears, I always had someone to bring me back to reality. Severus, you were one of the few people who never treated me like I was some big hero when I wasn't. And I appreciate that. You've always seen the real me. And you've always made me feel real, rather than the idol everyone wants me to be. Or the freak my family thinks of me as."

"You've never been a freak Harry. You are a hero though. You've faced many challenges and faced your fears. But that doesn't mean you should get a big head. We all know that there is more that will happen in this war. And it scares the hell out of me." Snape frowned and lay his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and frowned. "You know, I always thought that I would die in the house where I grew up. Not many people know, not even Ron and Hermione, that I had a really rough childhood growing up. Yeah, they noticed the bars on my windows and some issues going on, but they never noticed the bruises. They never caught the death glares I was given. Why would they? I was sent to that home to be safe. Obviously Dumbledore knew what he was doing, right? But there was some dangerous situations there. I was hated. I was starved." Snape bit his lip, trying to keep from saying anything as Harry opened up to him. "When I was coming back for my third year, I thought that someone would notice the lack of life I had. I had to come back from being basically a slave in the home of those who were supposed to care for me. And then I found out that I had more family out there. I was expecting that meant my life was about to change, possibly for the better. And then everything went to hell. Yeah, you saved me more times than I think you know, but I was always sent back to people who treated me worse. And when I came back, I didn't treat you with the respect you deserved because I viewed you through the same eyes as I did my family. Until I got to know you, I worried you were exactly like them. I worried that you would hurt me. But then you showed me more of you and your heart. I saw some of your memories and you saw quite a few of mine. I worried that you would judge me. Make fun of me. You never did."

Snape wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and nuzzled his cheek. "I could never judge you now. I used to. I thought you were going to come back here spoiled by a family who knew of our kind and might use your magic to make their lives better. Apparently I judged them wrong too. I didn't think they would hurt you. And it makes me mad at myself that I allowed you to go back to that. It hurts me that I didn't know what they were doing to you. I should have noticed. I was far too focused on treating you as I did your father. And I am so very sorry for that."

Harry shrugged. "It's a new day. I have never thought of you as a bad guy Severus. I think you've had other things to worry about and honestly, I can understand everything you've been going through. It's a lot like what I've had to deal with. And I think we can understand each other. I think we can build off of each other's strengths and weaknesses. But for now, I just want to enjoy the moment. I want to hold you close and be happy that something I've dreamed about for nearly a year has come to be. And even if tomorrow i find out it's a dream, I could live in this moment forever."

Snape caressed Harry's hair and nodded. "So could I."


	11. Day 10

Day 10:

Harry awoke the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Snape and him had stayed up all night. When Harry got back up to the dorms, he snuck into his bed and closed the curtains. No one seemed to notice. At least Harry had hoped, until Ron came over and opened the curtains, climbing into the bed, looking into his friends face.. "Is it true?" He asked, biting his lip. "Hermione and I talked late into the night. She may have let slip that you and Snape…" He shivered and looked right at Harry. "Are you his gifter?"

Harry wasn't sure what to expect when Ron confronted him. Let alone that. He let out a deep breath and nodded. "I have been gifting Snape since day one. When he decided not to let his gifter give him gifts,, it hurt because it felt like I was no longer able to participate. And the fact that people were sending him rude things… Why should he be allowed to have a shitty Christmas? And…" Harry took a deep breath and looked at his friend. "I think I like him. I have for over a year."

Ron looked at Harry with a look of betrayal. "Seriously! You're going to sit there like this is normal? What did he give you? Did he use a fucking love potion on you?!" Ron stood up and shook his head. "Get this through your head Harry, we love you. Hermione and I care for you more than that slimy git ever will. Do not sit there and think that he can like you in any way that is good for you. And if he's using you, we will make sure he never gets close to you again!"

Harry faltered, his face showing his own look of betrayal. "If anyone cares for me, it's the one who would care for me no matter what. Snape does. Please give him a chance Ron…"

Ron shook his head and turned to walk out the door and Harry felt as if his warm feelings were turned to ice as his friend left him. Harry curled into his sheets as Neville came over. "Harry, is it true? You like Snape?"

Harry felt tears in his eyes as he nodded, not turning to face Neville. Surprisingly though, Neville said "Aww! I never thought I'd see the day Harry fell in love. You should know that Ron cares about you. He'll come around. You have to do what makes you happy."

Harry felt as if happiness was a distant memory though, despite having not gone to sleep the night before. He wished that he hadn't tried coming back to the dorms. He just nodded, hoping Neville would go. He was nervous what Ron would do, now that he knew his secret. He hoped that it wouldn't be something stupid. But then again, his friend was angry. When he got a note from Dumbledore not too long later, he knew exactly what had happened. What would the Headmaster say to him? Harry found himself walking in a fog. "Chocolate Truffle." He said, stating the password that Dumbledore listed on the note. He made his way up the stairs and knocked.

"Come in dear boy, come in." Dumbledore was obviously expecting him. He made his way into the office and looked at the Headmaster. The older man looked warily at him and frowned. "I heard something today that is not up to the plans we discussed."

"You mean about how I would not be able to date because of my uncertain future?" He asked, scowling some at the idea of Dumbledore trying to control another part of his life. "But I do not understand what my life has to do with you. If I want to take some time and date someone I like, I do not see how it harms you."

"This is not about me, Harry. Think about the future. You are going to be in the next war. There is no avoiding the fact that Voldemort is going to come after you as soon as he can. He's preparing an army, Harry. An army against all the things you love and stand for." Dumbledore walked over and put a hand under Harry's chin, forcing the younger boy to look into his eyes. "Do you really think that there is a chance you will survive? The best we can hope for is that you both kill each other. At this rate, if you allow your heart to distract you, you could be killing us all. Hermione would not survive in a world where Voldemort wins. Snape is already dead in Voldemort's eyes. He's been on his hitlist ever since he knew he was a traitor. A future between you two would never happen. So why would you allow yourself to believe in anything more?"

Harry frowned and looked down. "I don't know. I was hoping that we would be able to overcome Voldemort and the Deatheaters." Harry admitted, feeling ashamed that he was making a fool of himself in front of Dumbledore. "I guess I wanted to have hope."

"Hope, yes. Hope for a better future for the people we care about. But hope in a future that can't exist? It is nonsense to try for something we both know cannot exist." He shook his head, looking at Harry. "Please, tell me that you will think about that and talk to Snape. I believe it is in your best interest to go home come the holidays. You will do much better there."

Harry frowned and nodded. "I believe you are right sir. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Harry, you are not disappointing me. You understand my view." Harry nodded and looked at the door. "May I leave?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course my dear boy."

Harry found himself walking numbly through the corridors, when he was stopped by a voice he wasn't wanting to hear at that point. "Harry..."

Harry turned around and saw Snape. "Severus." Harry sighed and looked at the man in front of him. No one was around, so he felt safe to speak freely. "We need to talk tonight."

Snape nodded and looked at Harry with worried eyes. "Is something the matter?" He asked, noting the younger man's stress. Harry bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't know."

Snape nodded and frowned. "Well, can I give you my gift before then?"

Harry looked at the elder man with his worried eyes. "I am not sure that's a good idea." Harry said, trying to hold back from saying something he would regret.

"Please, let me give you the gift before you decide." Harry felt his heartstrings being tugged and he agreed, consenting despite his worries. Did Snape know what Dumbledore had talked to him about? Did Dumbledore talk to him as well? He wanted to make Severus happy. He wanted to give into Snape, despite knowing better. He nodded. "Yes, I will allow you to give me your gift. But... I worry I cannot give mine to you tonight."

Snape nodded. "That is fine Harry. I do not like you because you can give me things. Nor do I want that to ever be the case. But I want to give you something special to me. Would you come to my room with me? I promise, I will not be inappropriate, but the gift cannot leave my space. It's too important for that."

Harry frowned, not sure what Severus had in mind, but he'd already agreed. He walked behind Severus as the elder man led the way to his office. Harry was confused until the elder man opened a door that was hidden inside the walls of the office. Harry walked into a room that reminded him of a living room. It was obvious Snape had pulled the couch from here into his classroom the night before. Harry shook his head and looked around. He saw stairs that led upstairs and a door beneath it. "Welcome to my humble abode." Snape said, laughing at Harry's reaction. "This is where I live while I am at Hogwarts. It's set up the same as I like my home."

Harry noted the darkness from the low lights and was not too surprised. "So is this my gift? Getting to see more about you?"

"Well, sort of." Snape bit his lip. "It's actually in here."

He opened the door beneath the stairs to reveal a potions room. A cauldron stood in the center and Harry felt drawn towards it. He recognized in instantly as a pensieve. He looked back at Snape. "Are you sure about this?"

Snape looked at him and nodded. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. But there is somethings you don't know about me. If they change your mind, I'd rather it be because I gave you the option. Please accept my memories as my way of opening up to you."

Harry felt weak in the knees. He'd wanted to know more about Snape ever since the previous year when he learned about Snape's past and why it made him the person he was today. He had grown a soft spot for Snape, even though it had felt like Snape had hated him. Apparently he was misreading that situation. He stepped forward.

"You little freak!" A cold-sounding man stood in front of a young black-haired boy. He looked like he was about to hit the boy in front of him. Harry felt as if his stomach dropped as his worst fear remained true. Muggles would always look at boys like him with that fear. Harry felt himself shivering and suddenly felt Snape's arm on his shoulder. "I was so young then." He said, biting his lip. "And I never deserved to be treated like that. Neither did you." He said, hugging Harry close.

Suddenly the scene changed. Harry felt as if his soul was being dragged from his body as a Dementor appeared. Snape was laying in a corner, shivering. Crying. "Please, no... no." He begged. Voldemort stood there laughing. "You really think it's up to you, Severus. You came to me, expecting me to give you something better. You don't deserve to be alive. You have no purpose."

Snape curled up more as the dementor moved closer. Harry moved forward, but Snape held him back. "You know how this ends Harry." He said, with a small frown. Harry nodded and watched as Voldemort raised his wand and forced the Dementor back. He walked over to Snape and pulled him onto his knees, looking in his eyes. "You want happiness? Then you need the feeling of hopelessness gone. Muggles have tried to ruin you. I can save you."

Snape looked at Voldemort with hope. "Yes my lord." He said, bowing before Voldemort. Harry felt a sob escape him that he hadn't realized he was holding. Nor did he realize when Snape wrapped his arms around him. The images around him disappeared and he was still being held by Snape.

"You know, I never expected to share that with anyone Harry. But you deserve to know that despite our pasts, we can choose who we are. We can decide to be the good guy in the end. From one freak to another." He said, biting his lip and looking into Harry's eyes. "I know that I made poor choices, but I was saved. When I went to try to save your mother and found you, I saw a little boy who shouldn't have survived. The reason he did was beyond me, but I think I figured out why. You were there, saved, because one day I would need you. You saved me, Harry."

Harry felt his pulse quicken and he shook his head. "No Snape! Please don't do this to me. I cannot be with you. I'm going to die and you're going to be hurt by that. I can't be the reason you get hurt. Fall for someone better. Someone who is not going to die in this war."

"Harry, I..."

Harry pushed away from Snape and looked him in the eyes. "I plan to go home over Christmas break."

"Harry..." Snape watched as Snape pushed out the doors and sighed heavily. This had not went well at all. He had hoped Harry would see that he had a choice. He was a better person than Snape was and he didn't need to listen to the person claiming to save him. If Dumbledore had this much control on Harry, despite how good his intentions were, that could mean the end of Harry's happiness, which was all Snape wanted for him.

Severus walked out and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some firewhisky and sitting down on the couch. He may have made the biggest mistake of his life.


	12. Day 11

Day 11:

Harry played with a ring. It held an Emerald that matched his eyes. He had been planning to give it to Snape the day before, but then, things happened and he had been blindsided by the way Ron and Dumbledore had taken the situation. Ron was to be expected. He'd expected some resilience in his friend. However, when Dumbledore had told him that he would be dead, likely within the next year. If he had gone through and given Snape the promise ring, he would have solidified a relationship that he could not afford to. He couldn't give into himself when he knew that everyone had the world's best interest in mind. Could he really be selfish? Snape wanted him to make his own decisions. He couldn't blame him for thinking that it would help him to view the memories, but all it did was showed him that Snape already cared enough to want more for him. He couldn't let Snape care so much.

Harry closed his eyes and lay his head against the pillow. "Harry..." Hermione's voice came from behind a closed door. Most of his dormmates had left early in the day, leaving him alone to brew in his thoughts. He sighed. "Come in Mione." Until now that was. He'd avoided Hermione ever since the day before, when she had apparently let slip to Ron a lot more than he had ever meant for his friend to know. And now he had to deal with the consequences. But he had to give her the chance to explain herself. Otherwise, he would regret things later, since she was one of his closest friends. He placed the ring under his pillow and opened the curtains of his bed.

Hermione walked in and looked at him. After closing the door behind her, she shook her head. "I'm so sorry Harry."

"Hermione. You told me Ron would not accept Severus and I. Why would you tell him?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to make her feel worse, but he needed to know what she was thinking.

"I wasn't thinking. Ron and I were curled together. He was asking me about how you were doing. We were talking about how you seemed enamored with this event. And Ron brought up your crush. I swear I didn't say anything, but apparently my lack of information told him all he needed to know. All I want is for you to be happy Harry. I didn't know that Ron would come up and confront you about it. He shouldn't have done that. All I know is, he cares about you, Harry. We all do. And we all want you to be happy."

"I'm not sure I can believe that Hermione. The only person who has cared if I am happy is Severus. He's been trying to make these 12 days some of the best and honestly, I hurt him. All because I know that I cannot be the person to make him happiest. He needs to find someone that will keep him out of this war, who can keep him safe. Instead, he's been falling for me and I am the worst possible choice in this scenario. He's going to get himself killed if I let him close. I can't do that to him."

"Harry, Snape loves you. You can tell by the way he's treated you that this is not some mere crush he can just pass on for the next best thing. He's been watching you. He knows your likes and dislikes. And honestly, I think you know more about him than you care to admit. You love him too. Every time you talk about him, your eyes light up. Whatever you are convinced of, you need to rethink. Snape will not be able to find someone else while he's thinking about you. Talk to him about what will make the two of you happy."

Harry found himself nodding. He knew she was right. He had gone from crush to love within the last 10 days. Snape had shown him more about himself than he knew. He cared about his past, his present and his future. He bit his lip. "I don't know what to do Hermione."

She looked at him and ran some fingers through his hair. "Follow your heart, Harry. That is the only advice I can ever give you."

He knew what his heart was telling him, but it scared the hell out of him. But despite Ron and despite Dumbledore, Harry was nearly an adult. He was 16 and in the wizarding world was legally able to choose his own path. He grinned slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Mione. I hope you do as well."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Oh trust me, I have and I will." She reached into her robe and pulled out a box. "Snape wanted me to give this to you. He knows how I feel about you two and decided I was the only one to give this to you."

She lay it on the bed and stood up. "I will leave you to think and open your day 11 gift." Harry smiled and thanked her. As soon as she walked out, he shifted the box around in his hand and then opened it. Facing him was a ring very similar to the one he'd purchased for Snape, but with a dark stone, black agate. Harry gasped at the beautiful piece and could feel tears in his eyes. Snape loved him. He opened the note alongside the ring,

"Harry,

I have known for a long time that you were special. You have amazing eyes and a soul that matches them. Every time I see you, I know that you are making someone's day, other than my own. As far as a future, neither of us can predict what will happen. However, I know that for as long as I live, I will love you. I owe you my heart and my soul. No matter what happens to you or what happens to me, my mind will never change. I am today giving you the promise that I will love you in a way that no one else can. I love you Harry James Potter. Please accept this promise ring as a way for me to prove my love to you.

Your Santa ;)"

Harry slid the ring on his finger, amazed at the fact that Snape knew even his ring size. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of giving Snape some hope for a future. He pulled out the ring he got for Snape and bit his lip. Then he opened the drawer next to his bed and set both rings inside. He had a long night ahead of him.

Snape wondered how Harry had reacted to his gift, but he didn't have the chance to know. He had been called to Dumbledore's office and was not too pleased. He was not too surprised to see McGonnagal in the room with Dumbledore when he arrived. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise." He said, his annoyance showing through. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, staring at McGonnagal with distaste. He had trusted her in giving Harry his day 7 gift. Had he made a poor decision in trusting her? She watched him carefully. "My dear Boy..." Dumbledore smiled at him. "Of course not. We just wanted to have a small chat about a matter that has crossed our table. Are you being inappropriate with any of the students?"

Snape had to cough to keep himself from laughing out loud. Inappropriate? Was what he was doing with Harry considered inappropriate with the event that Dumbledore had set up? He shook his head. "No, of course not. I have been nothing but appropriate. I've always given my giftee the first move. He's nearly an adult Albus." Snape added, "And in some cultures he is."

Dumbledore frowned. Minerva shook her head. "I was ok with you giving him some hope for a future. An idea of something he loves that he could possibly do to give him the want to fight and survive. A job is something that wouldn't distract him. A love though, someone he would die for is something else entirely. Even if I believe you could love him, which I severely doubt given your age difference, I think that you need to give him some space. He's only 16 Severus, far too young to be thinking of love in the midst of a war."

"You're wrong Minerva." Snape shook his head. "I am not giving him someone to die for. I am giving him someone that would die for him. I do love that young man. He's been someone I cannot get off my mind. And he, more than anyone, deserves a love that will last until he dies."

"And if you do die, Severus, he will lose all hope." Dumbledore held his hands under his desk, running them along his robes. He obviously was trying to not say something, but Severus didn't know what. "Hope is something he needs. Perhaps I was wrong in trying to tear you apart." McGonnagal gaped at him, surprised. "Dumbledore..." The headmaster held up a hand, silencing her. "I think that Harry is the only one who can know what he needs. Love is a very important trait. If you sincerely believe you are in love, then I give you my blessing. But remember what we are fighting for Severus."

Snape nodded. "I would never forget that Albus. However, if you are giving him choices, you may want to remember that he is not your puppet to play with... and I will never allow him to be." Snape decided he'd made his point when Minerva's mouth opened wide and Dumbledore frowned. He turned and walked out the door, leaving them to a conversation he knew he did not want to be a part of.

No matter what he had said, he knew that Harry was influenced by the elder man and that thought scared him. He found himself wandering the castle, when an owl flew beside him. He stopped and the owl dropped a letter onto his shoulder and flew off. He picked it up and read, "Please meet me out by the lake at 11 tonight. You'll know where."

He grinned and thought back to some conversations he and Harry had. They had talked about lake a few times and he knew exactly where to go. He would be out there at 11 exactly. He wondered about the hour, because if Harry was caught, he would likely lose points, but that was probably a challenge, and therefor would be more intriguing to Harry. He grinned and shook his head.

At eleven on the nose Severus found himself at the lake, alone. He found a picnic basket on a blanket at the same spot where they'd had the contestants of the triwizard tournament jump in two years ago. He shook his head and was about to head in, but he would feel bad if Harry showed up and he hadn't even stuck around for him. He waited about fifteen minutes before he decided to check to see what was in the basket. He was pleasantly surprised. Some of his favorite foods and his favorite wine. He chuckled. "It's like Harry to know this much about me."

He decided to grab a roll and nibble on that while he waited for Harry. Some time later, he frowned. Had Harry been found out here and been punished. Was he waiting on something. Or was Harry trying to set him up. He frowned, biting his lip. At around midnight, Snape was about to head back to the castle when he heard a small laugh from nearby. He reached around and felt fabric next to him and pulled it off, revealing Harry. "How long have you been here?" He asked, watching the other boy with sparkling eyes. He looked so happy!

"Since about 11." Harry said with a smile. He grabbed Snape around the waist and kissed him. Snape rolled his eyes. "Only you, Harry James Potter, only you."


	13. Day 12: Reveal

Day 12:

"Only you, Harry James Potter, only you."

"Only me, huh?" Harry asked, still not letting go of Snape. "I just wanted to give you the perfect gift. Day 12 for me means that we made it through this. I know I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me. Dumbledore had me questioning how things would be for us if we tried and I'll admit, I allowed it to make me think. I don't want to hurt you. But I realize now that even if I die, I don't want that to be the end of us. If I don't tell you my feelings, I know that I will regret it."

Snape held him close. "Harry…"

"Severus, I love you. I think I have for almost a year. The memories you showed me the other day, I know you. I know that those were for my eyes only. You are not one to put yourself out there for anyone. I want that for life, be that a few months, a year, or longer. I have accepted your ring." He held up his hand and showed the dark stone against his light skin. "And I hope that means you will accept mine." He pulled out the box he'd had the night before and held it out to Snape. Severus put his hand around Harry's and nodded. "I accept. Of course I accept." He kissed Harry, leaning into him, laying the younger boy on the ground beside the basket, kissing his neck. "I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Severus Snape." Harry said, allowing Snape to take control of the situation and his body. He felt Snape nibble on his ear and groaned. Snape grinned. "Merry Christmas Harry."

A/N: And that my dear folks, while short, is a perfect ending in my mind. Merry Christmas! Perhaps I will expand on this story in the future, but for now, this is 12 days of perfectness. If you wish to read another 12 days, I have a Harry/Draco story alongside this as well. Enjoy!


End file.
